Voyeur,Voyeur
by ironique
Summary: La curiosité est un vilain défaut! Jacob n'en ai pas convaincu et pourtant...Il va l'apprendre à ses dépends. R/E A/J E/C E/B
1. un verre ça va!

Un verre ça va!

Houlà!

Qui a dit que les loups garou étaient souples et agile? Pas moi en tous cas, car là pour l'instant c'est la troisième fois que je me ramasse dans la boue au milieu de la nuit.

Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est mes pieds! Ils doivent être trop grands ou trop petit. Ou alors c'est la maladresse de l'adolescence, être humain mâle qui a grandi trop vite et qui n'est pas encore adapté à son nouveau corps.

Non il fallait que je sois honnête avec moi-même, si je marchais à coté de mes pompes c'est tous simplement parce que j'étais complètement et totalement soul.

Quil, Embry et Paul avaient décidé de fêter mon anniversaire. J'avais prit un verre avec eux pour leur faire plaisir et je ne sais comment cela avait pu arrivé mais quelques cadavres de bouteilles plus tard je me retrouvais dans la forêt les pieds dans la boue cherchant mon chemin pour rentrer chez moi en pestant et insultant toutes les racines des arbres qui semblaient vouloir se dresser devant moi pour me faire tomber.

J'avais bien pensé me transformer, en loup, pour rentrer plus vite grâce à mon odorat, mais bourré comme j'étais je n'étais pas sûr de moi et j'avais peur de me retrouver avec une jambe humaine à la place d'une de mes pattes, j'aurai vraiment eu l'air con.

C'est sur cette réflexion que je me pris une fois de plus les pieds dans une saleté racine. Je vis le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de ma tête. Ma bouche, mon nez et mon front rencontrèrent la terre humide à la senteur boisée. Le choc fut assez violent et si je n'avais pas été un loup je pense que j'aurai perdu toute mes dents de devant.

En essayant, tant bien que mal, de me relever, il faut dire que le sol n'arrêtait pas de bouger de droite à gauche, pas facile pour retrouver son équilibre dans ces conditions, je me sentis partir sur la gauche et c'est sans résistance que je me laissais tomber lourdement en jurant comme un Chartier.

Je roulais plusieurs fois sur moi-même, ce qui me permit de me rendre compte que je me trouvais sur une pente. Mes cotes rencontrèrent un petit rocher, qui saillait du sol, brisant une ou deux d'entre elle au passage. Un juron de plus et j'avais déjà oublié la douleur.

Mon corps s'immobilisa dans un amas de feuilles mortes et moisis, tandis que mon cerveau, lui, continuai inlassablement à descendre une pente imaginaire.

Je fixai une étoile dans le ciel noir, essayant de faire la mise au point, attendant que mon cerveau daigne finir de dévaler sa descente irréelle. La pluie commença à tomber. Le bruit des gouttes d'eau sur les feuilles des arbres, qui me protégeait, était doux et régulier me berçant vers une somnolence salvatrice.

Je me réveillais brusquement, après 1 heure ou 1 journée de sommeil je n'aurai su le dire. Toutefois il faisait encore nuit lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Je m'aperçu, avec plaisir, que mon cerveau avait décidé de m'obéir de nouveau, ne se promenant plus dans mon crane comme bon lui semblait. Cependant, certainement pour me punir de mon enivrement, il m'envoyait de violente douleur contre chaque tempe, m'obligeant à presser mes doigts dessus pour en soulager un peu la violence.

Un cri étouffé, qu'un être humain n'aurai pas put entendre, retentit dans la nuit. Je me fixais. Mon instinct s'alarma immédiatement.

Je me relevais le plus silencieusement possible et constata consterné que sous l'amas de feuilles morte il y avait une énorme flaque de boue visqueuse.

Levant la tête vers le ciel, je fermais les yeux et posa mes doigts sur mes tempes en faisant de léger cercles. Plus jamais je ne laisserais Quil, Embry ou Paul m'incitaient à boire avec eux. Quelque soit l'occasion, l'alcool c'était terminé! J'en faisais la promesse.

Je m'époussetais inutilement alors qu'un second cri, plus rauque, retentit, attirant de nouveau mon attention. Je me dirigeais vers la source du bruit, glissant quelque peu dut à la boue qui s'écouler le long de mon jean, recouvrant mes pieds.

Je me stoppais brusquement derrière un amas dense de ronce. L'odeur que je sentais à cet instant m'était familière. C'était celle des vampires. Des vampires que je connaissais qui plus est.

Les cris sourd avaient cessé, remplacé par une respiration saccadée et des grognements graves.

Fébrile, je me permis de jeter un œil entre deux branchages.

Je devais partir


	2. j'aurai du partir

**j'ai oublié la dernière fois de préciser que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.**

**ce chap est le plus "sauvage", les autres seront plus doux mais toujours lemon. Contrairement aux chapitres épicées, les chapitres intermédiaire seront plus drôle(enfin j'espere!)**

**cette histoire est terminée, juste quelques modifications à éffectuer sur certain chap. je posterai donc régulièrement le lundi ou le dimanche, si j'ai le temps!(famille trés gentille mais envahissante .)**

**merci à toutes celles qui m'on lu et qui m'on mit dans leurs favoris ou en alerte, merci également à Karine et kim pour leurs coms super sympa;)**

**exceptionnellement je ne suis pas là dimanche et lundi je poste donc avec deux jours d'avance, voila la suite!**

* * *

J'aurais du partir

J'avais dut mal à réaliser le spectacle qui se jouait devant moi!!

Emmet était debout de profil. Sa tête rejetait en arrière, les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne, les yeux fermés, le front plissé. Sa chemise blanche était grande ouverte, les lèvres de Rosalie posées sur la peau d'albâtre de son torse.

Une des mains d'Emmet était posée sur le tronc d'un arbre, l'autre était un peu plus bas devant lui mais je ne la voyais pas. Je me redressai légèrement pour avoir une meilleure visibilité.

Sa main était enfouie dans une tignasse de cheveux blond doré. Surpris, il me fallut une ou deux secondes avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie.

Cette dernière déposait de sauvage baiser de sa clavicule à la ceinture de son pantalon remontant ensuite par le même chemin, remplaçant sa bouche par sa langue, qu'elle laissa remonter jusqu'à son menton. .

Elle glissa lentement la chemise du vampire le long de ses épaules dévoilant une musculature imposante, bien plus impressionnante que celle ne n'importe quel membre de la meute.

Rosalie parcourait la poitrine d'Emmet du bout des doigts, le faisant grogner, avant de s'agenouiller face à lui. Il me fallut un instant avant de comprendre qu'elle commençait à déboutonner le pantalon d'Emmet.

Lorsque je compris la caresse à laquelle le couple allait s'adonner, je baissais la tête, gêné. Il fallait que je reparte le plus discrètement possible. Si Emmet ou pire Rosalie avait su que je les avait vue, je pense que j'aurai put compter le nombre d'heure qu'il me restait à vivre.

Je voulais me lever, je devais me lever, mais ma curiosité était plus forte que ma raison et je décidais de lancer un dernier coup d'œil avant de partir.

J'osais pousser quelques feuilles pour mieux voir Rosalie.

De toute évidence Blondie appréciait les muscles saillant de son vampire ainsi que l'impatience qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

Elle descendit rapidement le pantalon de son homme laissant apparaitre la partie la plus intime du vampire, qui soit dit en passant était proportionnel à sa musculature.

J'avais toujours été reconnaissant à dame nature pour les attributs dont elle m'avait doté, mais devant la masculinité imposante d'Emmet je me trouvais tout à coup quelque peu diminué.

Légèrement vexé je reportais mon attention sur Rosalie qui avait prit dans ses longs doigts fin le membre fièrement dressé d'Emmet, lui infligeant de douce caresse. Montant, descendant, montant et descendant lentement sa main sur toute la longueur;

Emmet lâchait des grognements bas et mesuré, à ce toucher. Il resserra ses doigts sur le tronc de l'arbre, faisant craquer l'écorce sous la forte pression.

Lorsque Rosalie referma ses lèvres charnues sur le membre dressé d'Emmet, ce dernier grogna sauvagement.

Je déglutis difficilement lorsqu'elle commença de très lent mouvement de vas et viens.

Je devais partir.

Rosalie accéléra la cadence faisant se réveiller une partie de moi que j'aurai préférer laisser endormi. L'arbre s'effrita en copeau sous les assauts des doigts d'Emmet et un grognement bestial sorti de sa poitrine.

Le mouvement de Rosalie augmenta en intensité. Emmet s'accrocha à la chevelure parfaite de Blondie lui intiment plus de rapidité. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et s'exécuta fière de voir le plaisir se dessiner sur les traits de son homme.

Après quelques mouvements Emmet accompagna les allées et venus de Rosalie, amplifiant son propre plaisir.

C'était rapide, sauvage, brutal et …tellement excitant, ma respiration était pressé, ma bouche était sèche.

Je devais partir.

Emmet frappa fortement l'arbre le faisant s'écrouler dans un vacarme de tous les diables, il cria sa délivrance, alors que son bassin s'était rapproché du visage de Rosie.

Après un instant, elle le laissa glisser hors de sa bouche et se releva, léchant ses lèvres d'un air satisfait.

Je n'avais jamais connu ce type de caresse mais au vue de l'expression béate d'extase qui se dessinait sur le visage d'Emmet je mourrais d'envie de l'expérimenter à mon tour. La bosse que formait mon pantalon venait me le confirmer.

Rosalie attira le visage d'Emmet vers elle et l'embrassa d'un baiser presque violent tant il était sauvage et passionné avant de posait sa main sur son épaule le poussant vers le bas. De toute évidence elle désirait la même douceur qu'elle venait de lui donner. C'est avec un sourire gourmand que ce dernier ne se fit ne pas prier pour s'exécuter.

Je devais partir.

À une vitesse vampirique, Rosalie se retrouva nue.

Il était de notoriété que Rosalie et moi nous nous détestions, chacun voulant voir l'autre mort et si possible dans d'atroce souffrance.

Cependant la vue de son corps me coupa le souffle. Rosalie était une très belle femme, cela ne faisait aucun doute, même si cela me coutait de l'admettre mais nue c'était une véritable déesse.

Ses seins de forme parfaite et de taille appréciable pointaient vers Emmet, son ventre tremblait dans l'attente de la bouche de son vampire, ses hanches étaient pleine, ses fesses étaient rondes et charnue quand à ses jambes elles étaient tous simplement sublime, interminablement sublime, longues, galbées, divines.

Si je devais adorer une seule partie du corps des femmes, je choisirai les jambes, en particulier les jambes de Rosalie.

Emmet en attrapa une brusquement et la passa sur son épaule tandis que sa tête se rapprocha avidement de l'intimité de sa femme.

Les coups de langues qu'il lui infligeait portèrent très vite leurs fruits car Blondie fit basculait sa tête en arrière se cramponnant a la tignasse brune d'Emmet l'obligeant à se rapprocher encore. De long gémissement de plaisir s'échappaient de sa gorge faisant gonfler sa poitrine.

Mon pantalon devenait très étroit et c'est sans scrupule que j'en détachais deux boutons pour plus de liberté.

Emmet continua sa douce torture, se delectant de sa saveur, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie se cambre brusquement, sa tête brutalement rejetait en arrière, ses doigts encore plus fermement prit dans les cheveux du vampire, un long râle s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte alors qu'un violent orgasme venait l'envahir.

Y avait-il sur terre plus belle femme que Rosalie submergeait par la jouissance?

Je devais partir

Emmet ne laissa pas le loisir à Rosalie de reprendre ses esprits qu'il la poussa par terre, lui agrippant les hanches il la retourna brutalement et la pénétra tout aussi sauvagement en poussant un grognement rauque que Rosalie accompagna d'un gémissement de satisfaction.

Les coups de boutoir d'Emmet étaient saccadé, brutaux, Rosalie devait enfonçer ses doigts dans la terre meuble pour garder sa position animal alors que son visage exprimait toute la félicité qu'elle éprouvait.

Emmet entrait, sortait entrait, sortait encore et encore inlassablement, accélérant subtilement la cadence me faisant devenir encore plus dur.

Rosalie parla. Un murmure, que seul un loup ou un vampire aurait pu entendre, elle lui demanda de la prendre encore plus fort.

A ces mots mon érection devint douloureuse, et Emmet s'exécuta.

Tel un animal, il la pilonna encore et encore au rythme de la respiration erratique de Rosalie.

La vision de la grande, indomptable, rebelle et sauvage Rosalie ainsi dominé, soumise, me procura une décharge de plaisir endolorissant mon membre qui demandait depuis longtemps sa délivrance.

Lorsque à l'apogée de leur plaisir Emmet tira les cheveux de Rosalie, lui faisant relevait la tête et que de son autre main il lui agrippa la hanche, s'enfonçant profondément en elle. Un tremblement violent parcourut le corps de Rosalie, signe de son orgasme fulgurant, Emmet la rejoignit dans la seconde qui suivi en un râle guttural et c'est honteux que je m'aperçu que je m'étais joint à eux sans même me toucher. Ma semence se mélangeant à la boue sur mon pantalon.

Dans un geste d'une grande douceur Emmet passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme, écarta quelques cheveux de sa nuque et y déposa des baisers d'une délicatesse dont je ne le pensais pas capable.

je restais là sans bouger, essayant de redonner à ma réspiration un rythme régulier. Le spectacle que je venais de voir avait été l'expérience la plus excitante de toute ma vie.


	3. et de deux

**les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stéphanie Meyer**

* * *

Et de deux!

C'est dégrisé, un mal de tête à peine perceptible et peu fier de moi que je me glissais sou la douche, laissant l'eau chaude dissoudre ma culpabilité.

Allongé sur mon lit, j'attendais le sommeil qui semblait vouloir me fuir. Des images incessantes de Rosalie, de ses lèvres épousant amoureusement l'intimité tendue d'Emmet. Chacun de ses vas et viens sur le membre érigé de ce dernier le faisant grimacer de plaisir. Leurs corps blanc, presque lumineux au milieu de la nuit, s'emboitant bestialement, leurs gémissements se transformant en râle de ravissement, leurs jouissances commune, leurs délivrances et puis aussi… le soulagement, lorsque moi aussi je me laissé grisé par ma propre jouissance.

J'aurais du partir dès le début mais la vue de leurs « échanges » avaient sapé toute ma volonté, et pour être honnête je n'avais pas beaucoup lutté.

Les voir à l'heure insu m'avais excité plus que de raison. Je me serais damné pour le corps de Rosalie. Je la détestais toujours autant mais j'aurais pus tuer pour être à la place d'Emmet ce soir.

Je me frottais le visage énergiquement, essayant de chasser toutes ses images plus lascives les unes que les autres.

Une seule conclusion s'imposait à moi. J'étais un pervers. C'est sur cette réflexion peu flatteuse de moi-même que je trouvais enfin le sommeil.

Après avoir passé une nuit agitée, peuplé de corps de déesses, de moi et d'un Emmet fou de rage prêt à me tuer, je sortais de chez moi et me dirigeais à reculons vers la demeure des Cullen.

La meute, et moi-même avions été invités à la villa pour redéfinir les limites territoriales. l'aprés midi se presentait longue voir trés longue et surtout trés ennuyante. le genre d'aprés midi ou l'on prefererai creuser un trou à main nue et s'enterrer dedans plutôt que d'y assister.

Comment allai-je faire pour me retrouver face à Rosalie sans l'imaginer nue s'adonnant avec ferveur à la brutalité sauvage d'Emmet.

J'avais également oublié Edward et son insupportable don qui me trahirai des que j'aurais franchis le parvis.

Que devais-je faire?

Si je n'y allais pas tous le monde, meute et vampire compris, se demanderai pourquoi et comme j'étais encore plus nul que Bella pour mentir je préférai me faire violence et y aller plutôt que de me perdre dans des explications hasardeuses, qui un moment ou un autre me retomberai dessus!

Pour ce qui été du don d'Edward. Bella m'avait un jour expliqué que si l 'on s'obligeait à penser à une chose et uniquement à cette chose, il ne pouvait pas lire notre esprit.

La seule chose que je connaissais qui été susceptible de le faire fuir de ma tête était les contes et légendes Quileute, y avait pas plus soporifique et c'était le seul moyen qu'il ne découvre pas ce que j'avais fait la nuit dernière.

Je me les récitais donc avec applications en me rendant à la villa.

Je fus accueilli par Carlisle toujours aussi courtois et je m'aperçu que toute la meute au grand complet était déjà là.

Je passai au salon et vit une énorme table remplit de plat divers, tous ayant l'air plus succulent les uns que les autres.

*****Quil, que la bien séance avait déserté, s'était déjà servi une assiette qui débordait de mets divers, sous l'œil bien veillant d'Esmée. Dans le genre morfal, il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui. Il vouait à la nourriture un véritable culte!

Par chance Emmet et Rosalie n'était pas là, je soufflais de soulagement, ne baissant pas ma garde pour autant. Edward me regardait bizarrement.

Après les salutations d'usage nous nous installâmes autour d'une grande table, dissertant sur les règles à respecter entre nos deux « races ». Discutions qui avait la faculté de m' infliger une migraine en moins de dix minutes.

J'étais toujours concentré sur les légendes Quileute, les ressassant encore et encore, lorsque je fis tomber un de mes couverts sous la table. C'est en jurant pour moi-même que je parti à sa recherche.

À quatre pattes sous la table, position qui me rappela un certain moment de la nuit dernière, pensée que je m'empressais d'effacer, sachant Edward tous proche. Je tournais la tête parmi toute les jambes autour de moi, toujours à la recherche de se fameux couvert.

Ce dernier ce trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, prés de tout petits pieds, appartenant visiblement à Alice. il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir des pieds aussi minuscules. ils auraient pu tenir dans la paume de ma main, bon d'accord j'avais de grande main mais quand même. Je me retrouvais donc à marcher à quatre pattes sous une table à la recherche d'une fourchette comme un enfant de cinq ans. Affligeant.

La ramassant enfin je fis, difficilement vu ma taille et l'espace sous la table, demi tour me stoppant immédiatement

Ces Vampires voulaient me faire perdre la raison, à croire qu'ils souhaitaient ma mort!!

Je devais me relever

* * *

***J'ai imaginé Quil avec un appetit insatiable car il sagit d'un clin d'oeil à un ami qui vit une formidable et passionnante histoire d'amour avec la nourriture:)**

**chamboulement complet dans mes horaires de travail, les prochains postes se feront certainement le mercredi(jusqu'au prochain changement d'horaire:()**

**je posterai le prochain peu être mercredi qui vient si j'ai fini de le retravailler et si j'ai retrouvé la pêche( c'est pas gagné) sinon ce sera dans une semaine et demi.**

**une review fait toujours plaisir. merci.**


	4. j'aurai du me relever

** je voulais poster ce matin mais les deux uniques télés de la maison ont commencé à faire de la fumée(en général c'est pas bon).**

**les deux télés! le même jour!! bon j'arrete de parler de moi.**

**les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi**

* * *

J'aurai du me relever

Là devant moi! Jasper avait sa main posée sur la cuisse d'Alice, la faisant remontait lentement vers l'intérieur, relevant également le fin tissu de sa jupe.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire! Ils n'allaient pas eux aussi s'adonner a un quel conque plaisir, alors que nous étions tous réuni. Tous avec des facultés olfactive ultra développées et à l'ouïe extrêmement fine!!!

Alice écarta légèrement les jambes et la curiosité s'empara une nouvelle fois de moi. Elle portait un sous vêtement fait dans un tissu léger, soyeux, je ne saurais pas dire en quel matière il était, mais la couleur se rapprochait du violet.

Ses cuisses tremblèrent dans l'attente des mains de Jasper qui voulait la faire languir en ne frôlant sa peau que du bout de ses doigts.

Je devais me relever

Alice écarta un peu plus les jambes et ma curiosité augmenta. Je devais me faire violence pour sortir de sous cette table avant que quelqu'un ne remarque mon absence.

C'est frustré que je repris ma place sur ma chaise. Lançant un coup d'œil à Alice, je vis qu'elle était perdue dans un magazine de mode, ce qui aurait été normale si elle n'avait pas été toujours sur la même page. Jasper quand à lui ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion et continuait de discourir avec Sam sur les risques d'une prochaine attaque de Vampire.

Esmée et Carlisle n'étaient plus là et grâce à dieu Edward avait dut ramenait Bella chez elle, je n'étais plus obligeais de freiner mes pensées. Des images de Rosalie me revinrent en mémoire par vague mais je les chassais bien vite, car là tous de suite mon intérêt se portait sur Alice.

Lorsque je la vit froisser le journal entre ses doigts, je fis tomber volontairement ma serviette, curiosité quand tu nous tiens, personne ne le remarqua trop occuper à parler ou à jouer aux jeux vidéo d'Emmet.

Je me glissais de nouveau sous la table et posai mes yeux pervers sur l'entre jambes d'Alice.

La main de Jasper caressait le tissu soyeux de la lingerie d'Alice, avant de l'attraper avec deux doigts et de le pousser lentement sur le coté, me laissant une vision merveilleuse de l'intimité d'une femme.

Je devais me relever.

Alice tressaillit lorsque les doigts de Jasper, la caressant en cercle concentrique vinrent frôler l'entre des délices. Elle ramena son poing serré sur son genou, s'obligeant à la retenue.

J'entendais toujours Jasper parlait avec un ton égal alors qu'il infligeait une douce torture à sa moitié. Cette dernière peina de plus en plus à retenir ses pulsions, serrant son genou avec violence, lorsque Jasper glissa deux doigts entre ses lèvres.

Par chance pour moi, j'avais mis un pantalon de toile ample. L'expression de mon excitation m'était moins douloureuse que la nuit dernière.

Lorsqu'il découvrit légèrement le petit bouton de chair, le caressant du bout de son pouce, j'entendis Alice hoqueter faiblement.

Mon érection s'amplifia.

Je devais me relever

Dans un esprit de torture il accentua ses pressions graduellement, au point ou Alice, n'en tenant plus, lui prit la main et la dirigea plus loin, l'intimant de la pénétrait immédiatement.

Il s'exécuta prestement, enfouissant deux doigts dans son intimité, la faisant gémir.

Comment personne ne pouvait se rendre compte de ce qui se passer sous cette table restait pour moi un mystère au quelle je ne voulais pas penser dans l'immédiat trop absorber par la vision qui se présentait devant moi.

Jasper commença de lent vas et viens, ses doigts se recouvrant de l'humidité d'Alice.

L'odeur de l'excitation de cette dernière commençait à envahir mes narines. Elle dut, à ce moment, se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule car elle referma brusquement ses jambes sur la main de Jasper lui laissant tout de même assez de place pour qu'il continu ses câlineries.

Malheureusement pour moi, en faisant cela elle me cachait son intimité et c'est déçu que je retournais à ma place, m'apercevant encore une fois que personne ne m'avais vue disparaitre.

À croire que j'étais transparent!

Alice se tortillai sur sa chaise, se rajustement visiblement. Jasper porta, à vitesse vampirique, le bout de ses doigts à sa bouche se délectant de la saveur de sa douce.

Personne ne le vit faire, car comme tout bon loup les membres de la meute après avoir bien mangé s'étaient tous affalés et endormi lamentablement sur les canapés, tel des cachalots échoués sur la plage. Par moment j'avais presque honte d'eux!

En y réfléchissant nous le faisions déjà avant notre transformation, peu être que cela était une spécialité propre à l'être humain mâle?

Sur cette réflexion, je quittai la table, m'assurant que ma chemise dissimulé ma gêne et me dirigeait à l'étage pour visiter la bibliothèque du bureau de Carlisle.

Entendant les pas précipités d'Alice et Jasper rejoignant leur chambre, je me cachai dans le bureau de ce dernier

Je pouvais dire à l'odeur qu'excepté Alice et Jasper, plus aucun vampire ne se trouvait dans la maison. Seul mes frères de meute étaient toujours là et visiblement tous endormi si je m'en référais à leurs ronflements très reconnaissable.

Une bataille se joua à ce moment dans mon crane, cherchant à savoir ce que je devais faire. Après un moment je pris la décision que la partie libidineuse de mon cerveau avait gagné et je me rapprochais à pas feutré de la porte derrière laquelle se déroulait ce que je mourrais d'envie de voir.

La villa des Cullen était une vieille bâtisse avec de vieille porte lourde et épaisse et ou les trous de serrure étaient aussi gros qu'un œil de bœuf.

C'est tremblant d'impatience que je me penchais à celle de la chambre des deux vampires.

La première image que je vis me fit immédiatement grimacer de dégout.

Ce qui faisait de Jasper un homme était fièrement dresser, nu, devant moi! Je notais, malgré tout, qu'il pouvait, à l'instar d'Emmet, provoquer également un sentiment d'infériorité à tous homme comparant sa masculinité à la sienne.

Particularité peu être partagé par tous les vampires?

J'eu soudain peur pour Bella.

Non mais je n'allais vraiment pas bien moi ou quoi! Voilà que je pensais à ma Bella dans un moment pareil!

Secouant la tête, je reportai mon attention sur mon spectacle personnel.

Alice apparut dans mon champ de vision totalement nue, sollicitant de nouveau mon membre engourdi, elle fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le corps allongé de Jasper, le faisant se tendre d'impatience.

Jasper leva une main vers les petits seins d'Alice et les cajola avec deux doigts, les caressant, les titillant, les pinçant légèrement. Le lutin gémit d'impatience et à vitesse vampirique elle se retrouva à califourchon sur Jasper, l'embrassant avec passion alors qu'il lui attrapait les hanches fermement la faisant glisser vigoureusement sur sa virilité. Alice gémit son bien être et Jasper étouffa un grognement dans leurs lèvres jointes.

L'angle de vue que j'avais me permettait de voir, encore plus distinctement qu'avec Rosalie et Emmet, les mouvements de pénétration. Ma bouche s'assécha.

Je devais me relever.

Jasper imposa une cadence très ferme et lente qui faisant tremblait le frêle corps d'Alice.

Si le corps de Rosalie était à se damné, celui d'Alice était plus fin, moins charnu, sa poitrine était petite mais bien faite, ses hanches pas très arrondit mais appétissante, par contre ses fesses étaient absolument sublime.

Elles étaient rondes, comme des pommes, souples et la peau semblait être faite du plus doux des velours.

Lorsque Alice se soulevait encore et encore pour faire entrer le membre de Jasper le plus profondément en elle, ses fesses claquaient contre les cuisses de son vampire, tressautant à peine signe de leur fermeté

J'avais pensé que la plus belle chose chez une femme était ses jambes mais je revenais sur ma décision. Ce qu'il y avait de plus beau chez une femme était incontestablement ses fesses et en particulier celle d'Alice. Tout simplement divine.

Les voir faire l'amour m'excitais aussi intensément que la nuit dernière bien que leur échange soit plus doux, plus subtile, moins animal que celui de Rosalie et Emmet, cela me mettait encore une fois dans un état d'euphorie latente

Je voyais les allées et venu de Jasper se faire de plus en plus rapide, mon érection non comprimé s'en donner à cœur joie. Je sentais leur délivrance proche.

Je devais me relever

Alice se cambra brusquement, faisant s'arrondir encore plus sa chute de rein parfaite, elle jeta sa tête en arrière en un grognement lascif. Si Rosalie était magnifique lorsqu'elle jouissait, Alice était époustouflante, son corps était parcouru d'onde électrique faisant trembler chacun de ses muscles, sa peau se couvrait de frisson et son extase pouvait se lire sur les doux traits de son visage.

Jasper se mordait les lèvres pour tenter de rester silencieux alors qu'une de ses mains agrippait fermement les hanches d'Alice, y laissant probablement des marques si elle avait été humaine, tandis que l'autre continuait la douce torture qu'il infligeait à son sein

Je sentais ma tête me tournais, ma délivrance n'étais pas loin et je ne ferrais rien pour l'en empêcher.

Ils arrivèrent simultanément au sommet de leurs orgasmes dans un couinement de contentement. Je me joignis à eux dans la demi seconde qui suivi.

Encore une fois je ne m'étais même pas toucher. Ces vampires étaient décidément bien plus intéressants que je ne l'aurai pensé.

J'aurai vraiment du me relever

* * *

**n'oubliez pas la review, c'est bon pour le moral:) merçi**

* * *


	5. jamais deux sans trois

**merci à toutes de me lire, ainsi qu'a Lidia et princesse, vos coms m'on bien fait rire!**

* * *

Jamais deux sans trois

Deux semaines

Seize jours

384 heures

Je n'avais pas remis les pieds à la villa des Cullen malgré l'insistance de Bella. Cette dernière me laissait chaque jour un message sur mon téléphone me suppliant de venir la voir. Je ne pouvais pas, j'avais trop honte de moi.

Non seulement j'avais épié Rosalie et Emmet mais j'avais fait de même avec Alice et Jasper alors que je la respectais beaucoup plus que miss monde. Mais qui étais-je? Un monstre?

Je n'avais plus qu'à me promenais nu sous un imperméable et l'ouvrir à n'importe quel femme se présentant devant moi, la panoplie du pervers serait complète comme ça!

De plus pendant ces deux semaines je ne m'étais pas contentais de restait avec la meute, d'aller au cinéma ou de lire un livre… NOOONNN moi j'avais sans cesse eu des flashs back des séances de galipette que j'avais espionné.

C'était sans remord que je m'étais, très souvent, soulagé en faisant défilé des images d'Alice nue se mouvant avec grâce, cherchant le point ultime de son plaisir. Dans mes délires, je m'arrangeais toujours pour que Jasper n'apparaisse jamais, juste Alice et sa chute de rein incroyable.

Lors de mes songes les plus salaces, c'est moi qui prenais la place de Jasper, la faisant se cambrer telle une danseuse sous mes assauts.

Il était encore plus dur pour moi d'occulter Alice que Rosalie. La blonde avait certes un corps de rêve mais je la détestais, viscéralement. J'appréciais Alice, elle était douce, aimable, gentille, sans préjugé …et avec la plus belle paire de fesse que j' avais vu de toute ma vie!

A l'instar de Rosalie, je ne pourrais plus jamais la regardais comme avant. Je ne voulais même pas songer à leurs conjoints. S'ils apprenaient quoi que ce soit ils s'arrangeraient pour me tuer dans de telles souffrances que je préférais éviter d'y penser.

Bizarrement aucun d'entre eux ne c'était aperçu de ma présence. Mon père m'avait expliqué une fois que lorsque les Vampires éprouvaient un sentiment intense, comme la faim, tous leurs sens étaient focalisés sur la réussite de leur chasse éclipsant tous le reste.

Peu être qu'il en était de même pour l'amour. Leurs envies, leurs passions devaient être tellement dévorantes qu'ils ne voyaient plus rien autour d'eux, ne sentaient plus rien. Cela me paraissait plutôt logique. C'était certainement pour cette raison que je n'étais pas en train de manger les pissenlits par la racine!

Bella ne m'avais pas appelé aujourd'hui et j'en étais quelque peu peiné. Avait-elle décidé de ne plus me vouloir comme ami? En avait elle assez de mon comportement infantile? Mon amour pour elle devenait peu être trop oppressante?

Je ne voulais pas perdre Bella.

Je me décidai donc à prendre sur moi et entreprit de répondre à l'invitation de Bella. Je me dirigeais vers la villa pour lui faire la surprise de ma visite, tout en priant n'importe quel dieu pour qu'il me vienne en aide face à la famille de vampire, en particulier Edward.

C'est en récitant inlassablement les légendes Quileute que j'arrivai à la demeure Cullen.

Carlisle m'accueilli, comme d'habitude, une expression presque tendu, contrarié de ma présence vraisemblablement, peinte sur son visage.

Il m'informa que Rosalie et Emmet étaient partis chasser pendant trois jours, le soulagement se propagea en moi, il m'indiqua également que Bella et Edward étaient partis voir Renée, la mère de Bella. Cette dernière était partie ce matin, à l'aube. Voilà pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas appeler et c'était certainement pour cela qu'elle avait cherché à me joindre pendant deux semaines.

Quel crétin je faisais!

Alice e Jasper étaient partis avec eux, voulant découvrir la ville, une bonne chose dans mon malheur, je ne serais pas obligé de les voir. Au même instant des images sensuelles d'Alice traversèrent mon esprit. Heureusement que Carlisle ne pouvait lire dans les pensées.

Carlisle m'invita aimablement à entrer dans la maison mais je préférais rentrer chez moi pester tranquillement contre ma bêtise qui m'avait privé de ma Bella pendant deux semaines et qui me priverai d'elle pendant encore un long week- end de trois jours.

Je rebroussais chemin faisant tranquillement le tour de la villa. J'avais toujours aimé monter aux arbres et ceux qui entouraient la propriété étaient particulièrement hauts.

Bella n'étant pas là j'avais du temps de libre. Je me laissé grisé à retrouver les sensations de mon enfance, ne craignant plus rien en cas de chute!

Arrivé en haut du plus grand cyprès que j'avais pus trouver je jetais un regard circulaire sur la nature. C'était dense, humide, verdoyant, c'était tous simplement magnifique.

Je tournai la tête vers la droite et mes yeux se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il était assis à son bureau, penché sur un gros livre. Carlisle releva la tête à l'entrée dans la pièce d'Esmée et un sourire illumina immédiatement son visage en regardant sa femme avançait gracieusement vers lui

Elle contourna le bureau et vint déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête alors que Carlisle lui prit la main et embrassa sa paume avec douceur. Par la suite elle s'assit sur les genoux du médecin, passa ses mains délicates autour du cou du vampire et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Carlisle resserra sa main sur la taille de sa femme tout en répondant à son baiser avec la même douceur.

Carlisle remonta sa main en une caresse aussi légère que le battement d'aile d'un papillon. Il effleura la joue d'Esmée, glissa sur son cou, frôla son épaule avant d'enrouler sa grande main sur l'arrondit d'un de ses seins

C'était presque tendre.

Ce qui l'était moins, tendre, c'était les doigts de Carlisle qui se promenaient allegrement sur les boutons de la robe d'Esmée, les saisissant et les arrachant les uns derrière les autres, laissant deviner la poitrine de sa femme derrière les deux pans de tissu qui la couvrait encore.

Sur Le visage d'Esmée se dessiner l'amour, le respect mais ce qui prédominait été le désir, l'envi et l'impatience.

Je devais descendre!

* * *

**n'oubliez pas le bouton vert! ça fait toujours plaisir:)merçi et à bintôt**


	6. j'aurai du descendre

**merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos alertes ça fait super plaisir et ça motive(désolé, pas eu le temps de repondre individuellement) **

* * *

J'aurais du descendre

Je ne pouvais décemment pas les regarder. Ils étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus de parent et on ne regarde pas les parents des autres faire l'amour, non! Non?

Je m'apprêtais à descendre lorsqu'un morceau de tissu traversa la pièce. C'était plus fort que moi, pour ma santé mentale, Il fallait que je regarde.

Esmée avait quitté les lambeaux de sa robe, elle était nue et J'eu un léger mouvement de recul, gêné, mais après avoir étudié son corps quelques secondes je m'aperçu qu'elle pouvait faire concurrence à Rosalie.

Esmée était magnifique. Ces courbes, peu être un peu moins dessiner que celle de Blondie; étaient tout à fait délectable.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna de trois quart, m'exposant sa poitrine, alors que Carlisle dévorait son cou de suave baiser, je failli tomber de l'arbre.

Ses seins étaient les plus beaux que la terre ait pu porter. Ils étaient rebondis, généreux, ferme et d'un maintien parfait. j'oubliais dans l'instant les sublimes jambes de Rosalie ou les divines fesses d'Alice, rien n'avait d'égale beauté que les seins d'Esmée.

J'avais toujours aimé les formes des femmes particulièrement lorsqu'elles étaient généreuses.

Ses seins pointaient durement vers Carlisle qui semblait appréciait tout au temps que moi cette partie de l'anatomie, car il y passa la pointe de sa langue encore et encore les léchant les suçotant les embrassant au rythme des gémissements qu'émettait Esmée.

Je devais descendre

Esmée cessa elle-même les cajoleries de Carlisle, se levant de sur ses genoux elle s'assit sur le bureau face à lui. Lui prenant la main avec douceur, il se leva et elle l'attira contre elle.

Le regard qu'il lui offrit me surpris. L'on y décelait certes de l'envi et du désir mais ce qui y prédominait été l'admiration et un amour sans limite.

Je n'avais jamais douté de ces sentiments chez Jasper et Emmet vis-à-vis de leurs compagnes. Chez Carlisle et Esmée c'était tout simplement plus intense, plus présent.

Je fus surpris de me rendre compte que l'entre jambes de mon pantalon était toujours de la même taille. Pas si vicieux que ça le Jacob!

Dans un mouvement d'une grande prévenance, Carlisle bascula le corps, nu, d'Esmée sur le bureau, glissant sa main derrière la tête de sa femme, comme un oreiller alors qu'il s'allongeait au dessus d'elle et l'embrassait tendrement.

Leurs baisers n'étaient jamais brusque, sauvage ou brûlant, non ils étaient d'une infini douceur emplit de tendresse et d'amour. Je me sentais de trop, pas à ma place.

Je devais descendre.

J'avais déjà descendu deux branches, lorsque j'entendis un soupir de ravissement venant d'Esmé. Mon horrible curiosité refit surface et je ne pus lutter contre le désir de lancer un regard à travers le bureau.

Carlisle avait quitté tous ses vêtements, et comme de bien entendu il était à la hauteur d'Emmet et Jasper. Je levais les yeux au ciel en soufflant dépité.

La main de Carlisle se faufila entre leurs deux corps nus et glissa vers l'intimité d'Esmée, la flattant sans relâche au rythme des soupirs de plus en plus puissant de la vampire

Esmée passa ses mains autour des épaules de Carlisle l'attirant au plus proche d'elle, il semblait n'attendre que cela. Elle mener la danse, cela ne faisait aucun doute et Carlisle avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier cet état de fait. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était l'homme qui était en demande. Visiblement je me trompais.

À la voir se tortiller d'impatience, il était évident que même les femmes avaient des envies au même titre que les hommes. ces derniers en amant parfait, se devait juste d'être à l'écoute du moindre de leur désirs.

Comment pouvait-on être ainsi attentionné, généreux, fou amoureux et être à ce point connecté à sa partenaire?

Carlisle, toujours, allongeait au dessus d'Esmée la pénétra avec une infinie délicatesse, tandis que sa main cajolait toujours l'intimité de sa femme. Cette dernière entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de son vampire en un geste d'un incroyable érotisme.

Je devais descendre.

Je n'avais pas une vue clair sur leur accouplement et j'en été ravi. Lorsque Carlisle commença de doux et voluptueux mouvement de va et viens, la tête d'Esmée bascula sur le coté faisant s'entrouvrir sa bouche sous le plaisir que laissait devinait ses lèvres gonflés.

La poitrine, fabuleusement parfaite, d'Esmée, se soulevait au rythme erratique de sa respiration.

C'est en réalisant la finesse de ses traits, les rondeurs de son corps que je ne la vit plus comme étant la figure matriarcale de cette « famille », je la voyais comme une femme. Une femme sexy, jeune et splendide. C'est cette réalité qui eu soudain raison de ma retenu. Ma virilité se rappela brusquement à mon bon souvenir.

Le Jacob vicieux était de retour.

Je devais descendre

Esmée intima, d'un mouvement de bassin subtil, le rythme qu'elle désirait que Carlisle prenne. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

Bien que tous cela restait tendre et d'un érotisme mesuré, les voir à ce point en phase m'excitèrent au même titre que les deux autres couples.

La branche sur laquelle mes doigts étaient posés fut réduite en bouilli, sous la pression que j'exerçais, lorsque, sur la demande muette d'Esmée, Carlisle attrapa l'arrière du genou de sa femme, remontant sa jambe plus haut contre son flan, la faisant gémir bruyamment.

Carlisle continuait ses lents mouvement de va et viens tous en caressant la cuisse d'Esmée qui commençait à s'agitait face au plaisir qui s'insinuait en elle.

Mon érection commença à être quelque peu douloureuse

Je devais descendre

Esmée poussa légèrement sur le torse de son vampire l'obligeant à se supporter sur ses mains, qu'il avait placé au niveau de la tête de sa moitié.

Cette position semblait convenir à Carlisle car ses muscles se contractèrent subitement d'allégresse.

Quand les lignes de son front se plièrent en une très fines ride Je compris qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas jouir avant Esmée. Il faisant passer la jouissance de sa femme avant la sienne.

Il préférait contenter sa femme que lui-même. Il avait pour elle des années d'amour et de respect.

Le souffle d'Esmée devint brusquement plus bruyant, plus violent, désordonné. Mon membre, qui était légèrement retombé face à la beauté de leurs corps enlacés, se raviva sans aucune mesure a l'appel de la voie d'Esmée qui réclamait plus de rapidité.

Carlisle se positionna plus fermement sur ses genoux et attrapa ceux de sa femme, les plaquant fermement contre ses hanches alors que son bassin adopta un rythme plus soutenu.

Je devais descendre.

Esmée glissa une main le long de son corps, atteignant la jonction de leur union. Elle chatouilla la partie que Carlisle, dans cette position n'était plus en mesure de s'occuper

A peine quelques secondes de ce doux traitement et un fulgurant orgasme la parcouru.

Dans un mouvement d'une brusquerie à peine perceptible, Esmée se cambra, son corps ne se retenant plus que sur le haut de ses épaules et sur ses fesses. Ses seins se gonflaient à chaque spasme de félicité, sa peau onctueuse vibrait sous le plaisir, ses lèvres tremblaient sous l'orgasme qui la submergeait.

Esmée à son paroxysme était d'une beauté renversante.

Une poussée plus tard et les soupirs d'Esmée entrainèrent Carlisle dans une cascade de délice. Il reposa, dans grognement étouffé, sa tête contre le cou de sa vampire de femme.

Leurs râles sourds eurent raison de ma retenue. Pour la troisième fois, sans me toucher, je libérais ma jouissance au son de la leurs

J'aurai vraiment du descendre

* * *

**voilà!!**

**chapitre un peu délicat à écrire car je voulais que l'échange Esmée/Carlisle reste tendre (j'adore ce couple)**** mais qu'il soit en même temps sexuellement interessant pour Jacob le vicieux.**

**je suis à la moitié de l'histoire encore 6 chapitres beaucoup moins jouissif pour Jacob(le pauvre)lol**

**n'oubliez pas le bouton vert!!! merçi**


	7. qui suis je?

**tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos alertes.c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires. merci également à celle à qui je n'ai pas pu repondre.**

**sequence auto promo: pour celle que ça interesse, j'ai écris un OS assez hot qui a pour titre "ça durera le temps que ça durera"(voir sur mon profil) par ailleur je remercie celles qui ont prit le temps de me laisser une review sur cet OS**

ps: titre de chapitre pourri mais franchement y avait rien qui venait!

* * *

Qui suis-je?

3 jours que la logique avait quitté mon cerveau.

3 jours que je passais à assouvir mes besoins sexuels manuellement me projetant des images de Rosalie, Alice ou Esmée nues s'adonnant au plaisir de la chair. Pour le coup j'avais vraiment l'air d'un animal en rut, le comble pour un loup!

Il était évident qu'étant vierge à 17 ans j'avais déjà pratiqué ce genre de plaisir solitaire mais pas aussi souvent et en aussi peu de temps.

J'allais devenir fou… ou sourd! Embry nous répétait toujours qu'a trop pratiquer on pouvait devenir sourd. Évidement je savais que cette stupide croyance était fausse, mais si elle avait été vrai, au rythme ou j'allais il me faudrait un sonotone avant ma majorité.

Entre chacun de mes « moments privés» je retrouvais la meute. lorsque je me retrouvais en loup en leur présence je devais batailler ferme pour les empêcher de sentir, voir, partager ce que je ressentais ces derniers temps

Malgré moi certaine image très « graphique », très courte d'à peine une seconde, m'échappaient de temps en temps, heureusement les visages restaient dissimulés. Si, par malheur, un membre de la meute venait à apprendre qui possédait ces corps de déesses que j'avais épié, ils me tueraient dans l'instant, à moins que je ne sois mort de honte avant.

Si ce n'était pas le cas je pouvais toujours me faire passer de vie à trépas tout seul, je n'avais qu'à avaler tous les cachets de l'armoire à pharmacie! A condition de dire à Billy d'oublier l'homéopathie!

Non mais je n'allais pas bien moi!! Voilà que je pensais au suicide maintenant!!!

Ma raison allait de mieux en mieux!!, c'était un bonheur!!!

je ne me reconnaissais plus, je ne savais plus qui j'étais réellement. un pervers? un voyeur? un obsédé? un vicieux? je ne pouvais pas demander à quelqu'un de repondre à ce type de question, cela aurai été trop humiliant.

Pour en revenir à mon week-end de luxure privé, peuplé de créature divinement belle. Quil, Embry et Paul s'arrangeaient pour ne louper aucune des scènes lubrique qui s'évadaient de mon cerveau vicieux.

Ils en avaient conclu qu'il s'agissait de mes fantasmes vis à vis de Bella et avaient donc décidé de me taquiner, de se moquer, de plaisanter, de m'asticoter avec des blagues graveleuses d'un niveau intellectuelle proche du zéro absolu.

A croire qu'ils avaient lancé un concours pour savoir lequel d'entre eux seraient le plus con!!! De mon humble avis, ils étaient tous les trois très proches de l'égalité parfaite.

J'entendais encore le surnom débile dont m'avais affublé mes idiots de copains, suite aux visions qu'ils avaient volé dans mon esprit.

« Jacob Black, le pervers de la Push »

Les connaissant cela ferai le tour de la réserve en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire

Ha ça! La fierté de mon père et l'honorabilité de nos illustres ancêtres allé en prendre un sacré coup.

Sympa les copains!! Et Ça se dit des frères!!!

C'était facile pour eux de se moquer de moi, Quil avait perdu toute libido depuis qu'il s'était imprégné de la gosse. Embry nous gratifié d'image dégoulinante de romantisme de lui et de Linda, la fille dont il s'était imprégné avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Quand à Paul, il était avec ma sœur. J'étais plus ou moins tolérant à partir du moment ou il me faisait grâce de leur vie intime. J'avais mes limites quand même.

Ce qu'ils oubliaient de préciser c'est que aussi imposant, fort, impressionnant qu'ils étaient, lorsque leurs imprégnées les appelaient, ils accouraient comme des petits toutous. Envolé les terreurs lycanthrope!!

Même Quil, face à Claire, une petite puce de 3 ans, qui faisait ce qu'elle voulait de lui, il se pliait en 4 pour elle.

Cela aurait put être drôle si ils n'avaient pas eu l'air aussi ridicule. Seul Sam, le chef de meute, les sortaient de leurs dépendances à leurs imprégnées et encore c'est parce qu'il leurs avait donné un ordre qu'ils ne pouvaient refuser. Ils étaient pathétiques.

J'avouais que j'étais un peu jaloux. L'imprégnation m'était toujours inconnue. Même Bella n'avait pas réussi à changer cet état de fait, j'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit elle la fille de ma vie.

Lorsque je ne luttais pas mentalement contre la meute, je ne voyais que ces femmes vampire terriblement sexy et excitante.

La brutal soumission de Rosalie ériger mon envie aussi rapidement qu'un éclair. Le sensuel érotisme s'échappant d'Alice ravivait progressivement mon désir le transformant en brasier incendiaire. L'amour passionnel et tendre d'Esmée me faisait prier pour connaitre ces sentiments si puissants qu'ils dépassaient l'acte lui-même.

Je voulais être Carlisle et ressentir l'amour inconditionnel d'Esmée sous moi lorsqu'elle atteignait l'extase. Je voulais être Emmet et entendre Rosalie crier son plaisir alors que je la prenais sauvagement. Je voulais être Jasper et admirer Alice s'abandonner à la félicité de mes coups de reins.

Sauvage, sensuel, tendre. Les jambes, les fesses, les seins. Toutes ces qualités faisaient ma femme parfaite.

Je fantasmais à un tel point sur ces femmes sexy que j'en étais arrivé à souhaiter, l'espace d'une seconde, être un vampire. Moi le loup au sang chaud voulait devenir un sang froid! La folie me guettait. J'étais fait pour être un tueur de vampire.

Visiblement je ne tournais plus très rond.

Je me devais de chasser ses idées de ma tête. J'allais enfin retrouver ma douce Bella. En effet elle et Edward étaient revenus ce matin et j'étais convié, ainsi que la meute à la petite fête qu'Alice avait organisée.

Je n'avais pas du tous envie d'y aller car tous les membres Cullen allaient être présent et je n'étais pas sure de tenir une soirée entière à me réciter les légendes Quileute. Mais Bella était là et c'était le plus important.

J'aurais pus voir Bella plus tôt dans la journée mais elle préférait passer son après midi avec Charlie. C'Est-ce qu'elle prétendait.

Moi je savais très bien qu'elle voulait rester avec Edward un maximum de temps. Depuis peu j'avais appris qu'ils échangeaient plus qu'un amour platonique fait de fleurs, de cadeaux, de romantisme et de baiser du bout des lèvres. Entre eux c'était devenu physique. Sexuellement physique.

Cette pensée me soulevait le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer lui à l'intérieur d'elle. Lui à la place de moi. Mon cœur se déchirait un peu plus à cette idée.

Je savais qu'ils s'aimaient, qu'elle était sienne, qu'il pourrait tuer l'être humain de nouveau pour elle, que jamais elle ne m'aimerait comme elle l'aimait lui. Mais je n'acceptais pas cet amour. C'était trop douloureux.

Je marchais nerveusement vers la villa Cullen, traversant la forêt pour plus de rapidité lorsqu'au détour d'un buisson je surpris Embry et Linda appuyés sur un arbre, dans un position que j'aurai voulu moins suggestive. Pour utiliser des termes scientifiques, je dirai qu'ils étaient en pleine préparation prés coïtale. La partie supérieur de leurs vêtements avait mystérieusement disparu. Par chance pour moi ils avaient encore le bas de leurs vêtements, même si le pantalon de Linda était ouvert et outrageusement baisé sur ses hanches.

Ce n'était pas possible!!!Je devais être le seul dans cette petite ville à avoir une vie sexuel en solitaire! Quil ne comptait pas.

Autant j'avais été excité par Rosalie, Alice et Esmée autant là j'étais dégouté. Pas que Linda soit vilaine. Pour moi c'était une fille banale et discrète plutôt gentil puisqu'elle réussissait à supporter l'autre harpie de Leah. C'est tout dire.

Le problème c'est que j'allais la voir pratiquement tous les jours, au même titre que la femme de Sam et cela toute ma vie. Le malaise qui s'imposerait entre elle et moi serait certainement des plus gênants. Autant mon voyeurisme envers les vampires était plus fort que ma raison autant le fait que Embry soit un frère anéantissait toute trace d'envie de les espionner.

Je détournais les yeux, leurs laissant le temps de se rhabiller, mais malgré ma rapidité je ne pu éviter de croiser la petite poitrine de Linda, elle ne provoqua absolument rien d'excitant chez moi excepté une gêne supplémentaire, j'en étais satisfait. Embry rassura doucement Linda, la réconfortant alors qu'elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux et que sa voie chevrotait de sanglot retenu.

Aussi gênés l'un que l'autre, Embry et moi nous nous présentions des excuses mutuelles. Empêtré dans notre gaucherie masculine, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord d'oublier ce malaise et de nous rendre ensemble chez les Cullen. lorsque la couleur de peau de Linda commencerait à se dégrader du rouge au rose, évidement.

* * *

**j'aime bien ce chapitre, je voulais montrer l'entente fraternelle entre Jacob et la meute, pas toujours trés subtile ou tendre, souvent moqueur mais jamais méchant:)**

**laissez moi vos impressions. merci**


	8. la fête

**merci à toutes pour vos reviews**

* * *

La fête

La fête battait son plein. Comme tous ce qu'entreprenait Alice, c'était très réussi. Tous le monde s'amusait, même moi je me surpris à prendre plaisir à être là, en même temps aucun vampire n'était encore présent.

Quil avait déjà fait une razzia sur le buffet ne laissant pratiquement que la déco mangeable. Embry et Linda étaient je ne sais ou à faire je ne sais quoi, peu être ce qu'ils avaient commencé plus tôt dans la forê ne voulais pas savoir. Quand à Paul, il s'ennuyait ferme en bougonnant. Ma sœur était partie à Port Angeles retrouver des amis de Fac pendant deux jours. Lorsqu'il ne grommelait pas, il me disait à quel point ma sœur était formidable. L'entendre s'extasier devant les qualités de ma sœur ou geindre de son absence était une torture. Il me fallait une échappatoire, cela devenait urgent.

Bella arriva enfin, accompagner d'Edward, et je me récitais avec application les légendes de mon peuple. J'en avais maudit mon père de me forcer à apprendre toute ces vieilles histoires, aujourd'hui je lui en étais plus que reconnaissant. Elles m'étaient très utiles, même si ce n'était pas exactement comme ça que mon père pensait qu'elles m'aideraient.

Bella me prit dans ses petits bras et me serra du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre elle. Je lui rendis son étreinte, un peu trop longtemps car Edward se racla la gorge, me signalant à présence. Je la relâchais. Elle me sourit, prit la main d'Edward dans la sienne et entrepris de saluer tous le monde.

Faible retrouvaille.

Je me détournai de Bella, déçu de ne pas lui avoir manqué et me retrouva face à Paul qui ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle car il prétendait que mon odeur avait des notes communes avec ma sœur! Je le fixais effrayé et lui conseillait d'aller se morfondre ailleurs que prés de moi.

Des chuchotements arrivèrent à mes oreilles et je laissais l'autre boulet de Paul dans sa complainte pour regarder la source de tous ces murmures. La partie de mon cerveau qui contrôlé mon corps depuis trois jours se mit immédiatement en marche. Les trois déesses vampiriques venaient de pénétrer dans le salon. De leurs démarches gracile et chaloupé, elles subjugué toute l'assemblée.

Pas un garçon présent dans cette pièce ne les lâchaient des yeux, excepter Edward qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Bella, Paul qui continuait de ruminait dans son coin, Embry qui regardait Linda comme si il allait la dévorer et Quil, encore affamé, qui avait attaqué la déco des plats.

Elles étaient encore plus belles que dans mon souvenir. Le fait d'être habillé peu être!

Rosalie avait son air hautain et snobait l'assemblée, attirant l'admiration des hommes et le courroux silencieux des filles.

Alice souriait à tous le monde prenant le temps d'échanger une parole ou deux, évoluant avec grâce parmi les invités. Ceux qui n'étaient pas subjugué par Rosalie l'étaient par Alice.

Cette dernière portait un dos nu. Dévoilant des petits creux pareil à des fossettes sur l'arrière de chaque épaule. Fossettes qui m'en rappelaient d'autres biens plus bas juste au dessus de ses fesses et bien plus appétissantes.

Edward me regarda durement et je m'empressais de me réciter une fois de plus mes satané légendes.

Esmée, qu'un magnifique décolleté mettait en valeur, en parfaite hôtesse de maison, remplaçait les plats vide par d'autre tout aussi alléchant que les premiers.

Quil la regardait avec une gratitude proche de la dévotion. Les priorités dans la vie, de ce loup, étaient on ne peu plus clair. D'abord céder à tous les caprices d'une gamine de trois ans puis dévorer la moindre chose mangeable qui se présentait devant lui.

Je regardais ces trois divines tentations se mouvoir avec aisance, mon cerveau me projeta quelques images suggestives et s'est en me faisant violence que je pus m'en débarrasser.

C'est Mike Newton, complètement soul qui me sorti de mon combat silencieux en renversant le contenu de son verre sur moi. Il commença à rire mais devant mon regard furieux il cessa immédiatement et s'excusa platement.

Je détestais ce type. Il regardait toujours Bella avec convoitise et vulgarité.

J'avais très envi de lui frapper très fort la tête contre l'arrête d'une marche de l'escalier juste pour effacer ce sourire stupide qu'il affichait à longueur de journée.

Est ce que sa petite tête de gominé blond allait éclater comme une tomate trop mure si je le projetais violement contre le mur? Réflexion qui méritait que l'on s'y attarde un instant.

J'entrepris de répondre moi-même à ma question en m'avançant vers cette loque, quand Jessica Stanley vint agripper le bras de Mike l'entrainant avec elle vers une autre pièce, étrangement il ne se fit pas prier

J'étais furieux sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Dans la salle bain du premier étage j'entrepris de nettoyer du mieux que je le pouvais la tache de whisky qui formait un halo brunâtre sur ma chemise blanche.

Je vis une porte ouverte sur le coté, et me dirigeai en son sens pour la fermer avant de m'apercevoir que c'était un placard à serviette. Il n'avait de placard que le nom car il ressemblait plus au studio de ma sœur à la Fac. Je refermai la porte et m'aperçu qu'elle ne tenait pas, restant toujours entre bailler. Étonnant pour une famille aussi tatillonne.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, j'avais oublié de la verrouiller, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me cachais dans le placard, les effets de l'alcool sans doute. J'avais juré ne plus jamais boire mais bizarrement je n'avais pas réussi à tenir cette promesse.

Regardant le nouvel arrivant, j'eu l'agréable surprise de voir Bella. C'était ma Bella qui entrait dans la pièce. J'allais pouvoir sortir de ma cachette et lui dire que je lui en voulais de m'avoir ignoré tous le long de la soirée, qu'elle m'avait manquée pendant ces trois jours et je me devais de lui dire que je l'aimais encore. Même si elle refusait mon amour il fallait que je me donne une chance.

Je poussai légèrement la porte, lorsqu' elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle de bain et son visage s'illumina immédiatement. Edward venait d'entrer.

Je me cachai de nouveau, tirant la porte vers moi, sans savoir pourquoi. Il se glissa derrière elle et posant son menton sur son épaule il la regarda dans le miroir et lui embrasser l'arrière de l'oreille avant de la mettre face à lui et de l'embrassait fougueusement. Cette dernière répondit à son baiser avec autant de passion en passant ses bras autours de sa nuque rapprochant son visage du sien afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Je fermais les yeux.

Je voulais sortir mais comment faire pour passer inaperçu. Si Bella me voyait, elle aurait été gênée et je ne voulais pas lui infliger ce sentiment. Je pris donc patience.

Bella n'avait jamais été dans aucun de mes rêves sexuel. Je la respecter trop pour ça. Bella était pure, parfaite et intouchable et il était inimaginable qu'elle puisse être l'actrice d'un de mes délires.

Le seul désir que j'avais envers elle était de l'embrasser. Mais pas de façon aussi indécente qu'Edward. L 'échange de son amour m'aurait comblé bien au de la du besoin physique. Enfin je pense.

Lorsque je me décidais à rouvrir les yeux, pour m'assurer qu'ils étaient partis, ma vue se troubla face à la vision qui se présentais devant moi.

Je devais sortir.

* * *

**je sais ce n'est pas le chapitre que vous attendiez, mais j'en avais bessoin pour introduire le chap Bella/Edward. **

**vous remarquerez que je le poste aujourd'hui, un peu tard c'est vrai mais chez moi ça été "la guerre des mondes" tout le week-end. j'aime bien ma belle mère mais par moment je prefererai me faire lobotomiser que de l'écouter!!!**

** le prochain chap arrivera quand même mercredi.**


	9. je voulais sortir

**merci pour toutes vos reviews, ainsi qu' à Caliente, princesse et lidia**

* * *

J'aurai du sortir

Edward était dos à moi, sa chemise avait quitté ses épaules et trainait encore dans la main de Bella. Je pouvais constatais que sa musculature, bien que parfaitement dessiné, était moins imposante que la mienne, cela faisait du bien à mon amour propre.

Il tenait entre ses mains blanches le doux visage de Bella, assise sur le lavabo, le parsemant de baiser qu'il fit descendre de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou. Bella pencha la tête sur le coté lui donnant un accès plus large à l'endroit qu'il semblait chercher. Il dut le trouver rapidement car Bella se mit à haleter alors qu'elle fermer les yeux.

Elle était belle tout simplement belle

Quand elle lui prit le visage pour l'amener devant le sien, ils prirent un instant pour se regarder dans les yeux sans échanger un mot. L'amour qui se lisait dans leurs yeux n'était pas quantifiable.

Jamais elle ne me regarderait comme ça.

Je baissai les yeux quand Edward découvrit la taille de Bella pour lui caresser le ventre, alors que la respiration de cette dernière devenait plus profonde.

Je voulais sortir

Les soupirs de Bella devinrent plus lourds plus long, je savais que je ne devais pas regarder mais mes yeux en avaient décidé autrement.

Sous le choc de ce que j'avais devant moi je ne respirais plus.

Edward faisait courir ses doigts sur les boutons de la chemise de Bella, les enlevant progressivement alors qu'il ne la lâcher pas du regard. Lentement très lentement un chemin de peau fine, blanche et nue, de sa délicate gorge à son adorable nombril, se dévoilait devant moi.

Ma bouche s'assécha et je me mordis la lèvre pour étouffer mon cri de surprise.

Edward embrassa fiévreusement toute les parties qu'il mettait à nue, pendant que ses mains se glissaient sous la jupe de Bella, la faisant frissonner, il les ressorti de cette endroit intime, et jeta au loin ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Sa prise tomba devant ma porte et je pu constater qu'il s'agissait de la culotte de Bella qui ne ressemblait plus qu'a un vulgaire morceau de tissu en lambeau et qui pourtant me coupa le souffle.

J'étais secoué, Je voulais sortir

Tout en continuant de caresser les cuisses de Bella, enlevant par la même sa jupe portefeuille, Edward s'accroupit devant elle et remplaça ses mains par sa langue, léchant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant toujours plus haut. Les yeux de Bella étaient fermés essayant de contrôler le faible son qui sortait de sa gorge, tandis que ses jambes reposaient doucement sur les épaules d'Edward.

Je compris ce qu'ils faisaient dans la seconde et des images de Rosalie s'adonnant au même plaisir envahirent mon esprit.

J'avais envi de vomir et pourtant mes yeux ne se détachaient pas de la courbure naissante des seins de Bella que sa chemise entre ouverte me laissait voir.

Je voulais sortir

J'obligeais mes yeux à fixer le carrelage du placard à serviette. Mes indexs profondément enfoncés dans mes oreilles, n'occultaient pas les gémissements de Bella.

Je ne devais par regarder, je ne voulais pas regarder mais mon voyeurisme fut plus fort que ma piètre volonté et Je relevais la tête.

Bella agrippait les cheveux cuivrés d'Edward, l'attirant un peu plu vers elle, alors que ses cuisses se resserraient autour de la tête de son vampire qui accentuait visiblement la délicieuse torture qu'il lui infligeait.

Renversant sa tête en arrière, un long râle d'extase s'échappa de ses lèvres entre ouvertes. Ses jambes se tendirent subtilement sur les épaules d'Edward tandis que ce dernier récoltait toujours le nectar de la jouissance de Bella.

Entendre la voie de Bella exprimer son plaisir était une torture.

Dans un souffle, Bella laissa le haut de se épaules retombait contre le miroir derrière elle. Un sourire merveilleux illuminait son visage. Edward remonta lentement ses lèvres vers les os des hanches délicates de Bella, les embrassant, les suçotant, les mordillant légèrement allumant chez elle une nouvelle vague de désir.

Je réalisais que Bella avait rejoint, au même titre que Rosalie, Alice et Esmée, les délices de l'orgasme.

Je voulais sortir.

J'espérais sincèrement qu'ils avaient fini leurs câlineries mais je fus vite fixé lorsque j'entendis la fermeture éclair d'un pantalon glissait lentement. J'aurais voulu être mort.

Edward grognait de contentement et d'impatience

Je souhaitais sincèrement que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais. Je ne voulais pas regarder par peur de voir ce qui se jouer derrière ma porte. Serais-je assez fort pour le supporter?

Mes yeux, déconnectaient de ma raison, se posèrent sur ce spectacle. Outré par mon impudeur je plaquais mes mains sur mes yeux mais, involontairement, mes doigts s'entrouvrirent tout seul. Edward était, à présent, appuyait contre le lavabo tandis que Bella était assise sur ses talons. L'unique chemise qui la couvrait encore descendait juste sous ses fesses, me laissant deviner leurs rondeurs.

Rosalie pratiquant cette même caresse me traversa l'esprit et petit Jacob se manifesta faiblement.

La main d'Edward caressa tendrement la joue de Bella avant de venir s'enfouir dans ses boucles brunes, accompagnant les doux va et viens qu'elle exerçait. Les lignes de son front étaient tendues, ses traits étaient crispés dans l'attente de se sa délivrance. Bella le ressentit et se tortilla d'impatience.

Lorsque les hanches d'Edward bougèrent en rythme avec Bella, leurs respirations réciproques totalement anarchique, j'entendis cette dernière émettre des petits gémissements de plaisir.

Je commençais à avoir chaud.

Dans un dernier coup de bassin, Edward se figea, maintenant, tendrement, le visage de Bella sur sa virilité, libérant dans un grognement guttural, tous le plaisir qu'il éprouvait. L'extase se lisait sur les traits de son visage alors que ses doigts se crispaient avec rudesse sur la chevelure de Bella. Effectivement il tremblait.

Je me tournais pour fixer le bois des étagères, touché par ce que j'avais vu, bien que je ne pouvais pas mettre un nom sur l'émotion qui m'avait envahit. Je les entendais s'embrasser avec ferveur. Se remerciant certainement de leurs moments de Grâce.

Ecœurant

Je voulais sortir

Ma douce, ma tendre, mon innocente Bella, enfin pas si innocente que ça en faite, comment avait elle put se soumettre à cette acte dégradant et s'en délecter. Si elle avait fait ça, c'était certainement qu'il avait profité de sa naïveté!

Comme pour me contre dire j'entendis Bella susurrait a Edward le plaisir qu'elle avait pris à le sentir dans sa bouche et a quel point il avait bon gout.

Si mes ancêtres Quileute pouvaient se manifester et prendre pitié de moi en me faisant mourir dans l'instant, je leurs en serais éternellement reconnaissant!

Les propos sensuel que tenait Bella ne ressemblaient pas à elle ou tout du moins à l'image que j'avais d'elle. Elle était pour moi si virginale, si angélique que ses paroles salissaient sa pureté.

J'avais rêvé cette caresse un nombre incalculable de fois depuis que j'avais vu Rosalie la pratiquer sur Emmet, je m'étais même imaginé remplacer Emmet et sentir la jolie bouche pulpeuse de Rosalie sur mon membre.

Ma Bella était capable de faire ça! L'image innocente que j'avais d'elle s'effritait, remplacé par une Bella sexuellement attirante.

La bosse de mon pantalon venait me confirmer que je n'éprouvais plus pour Bella l'amour pur et candide que je m'étais fabriqué.

Je pensais qu'ils en avaient terminé avec la torture qu'ils m'infligeaient lorsque j'entendis un bruit de casse. La maladresse légendaire de Bella devait y être pour quelque chose. Sachant très bien qu'Edward la protégerai, je ne pus me résoudre à ne pas regarder

.Je voulais sortir

Le corps entièrement nu de Bella était une offrande à mes yeux. Ses seins étaient petits, ses jambes trop fines et ses fesses pas assez rondes et pourtant la perfection irréelle des corps de Rosalie, Alice ou Esmée ne pouvaient soutenir la comparaison face à tant de beauté.

Edward glissa sa main derrière le genou de Bella lui faisant remontait sa jambe contre sa hanche avant de la porter et de la plaquer avec rudesse contre le mur de la douche.

Les jambes de Bella ceinturaient la taille d'Edward en un geste presque possessif. Ses seins parfaitement visibles pointaient durement vers Edward qui en savourait le contour du bout de sa langue glacé. Le contraste de la chaleur de sa peau et de la froideur d'Edward la fit gémir plus fort. La bouche du vampire explorait chacun de ses seins avec convoitise. Leurs intimité se collaient frénétiquement l'une à l'autre débutant une danse lascive

La chaste et pudique Bella que mon cerveau avait créé, disparut à l' instant où je vis son corps nu se tortillait contre celui d'Edward.

Et évidement toujours pas de manifestation mystique, salvatrice!!!

J'avalai difficilement, Je …je…voulais …sortir

Dans la position, qu'ils avaient adopté, la ligne séparant le corps de Bella de sa jambe pliée était plus marqué, me faisant salivé d'envie.

Une marque bleue apparaissait sur le bassin de Bella exactement à l'endroit ou Edward l'avait embrassé un peu plus tôt.

Il l'avait marquait, la revendiquant comme étant sienne.

Mes yeux ou mon penchant pervers eurent raison de ma lucidité et ne se détachèrent plus du couple étroitement enlacé

Edward remonta ses lèvres vers le cou de Bella qu'il parsema de baiser la faisant haleter. Avec la faible force dont elle était pourvue Bella s'appliquait à serrer Edward le plus étroitement contre elle. Ses genoux remontant haut sur les hanches de son vampire, signe de son impatience.

J'entendais Bella pleurnichais pour sentir Edward plus proche d'elle. C'était à la fois excitant et douloureux.

A la demande de Bella, Edward la posséda précipitamment, d'un geste sec et rapide, me faisant hoqueter de surprise. Une langue de feu vint lécher mon échine. Le corps de Bella tressauta et se tendit face à la soudaineté de l'assaut. Un long gémissement de satisfaction s'échappa de sa bouche quand Edward imprima un mouvement souple et rapide en elle, alors qu'elle griffait ses épaules de marbre

Edward la soutenait d'une seule main pendant que son poing s'appliquer à détruire le carrelage mural de la douche.

Mon érection se réveilla sans commune mesure. Ma bouche resta entre ouverte j'haletais fortement.

Je crois que je voulais sortir?

La respiration d'Edward devenait rauque au rythme de ses hanches qui claquaient bruyamment contre celle de Bella, entrainant par la même mon propre souffle qui se calquai sur celui du vampire. La respiration de cette dernière n'était plus qu'un murmure à peine audible.

Si Rosalie et Emmet se surpassaient dans la brutalité, si Alice et Jasper excellaient dans l'art de la sensualité et si Esmée et Carlisle glorifiaient l'amour.

Je pouvais remarquer que Bella et Edward associaient toutes ses qualités en une osmose parfaite.

Bella cherchait son souffle entre chaque emixion de plus en plus rapide d'Edward

Le corps de Bella était toujours acculé contre le mur, se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement sous les coups de boutoirs d'Edward. Sa peau moite était collée au carrelage de la douche, alors que quelques mèches de ses cheveux venaient mourir sur la courbe de son cou.

Quelque fois Bella léchait au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure les gouttelettes de sueur qui y perlait. D'ordinaire, c'Était un geste enfantin mais chez elle cela exulté l'érotisme.

Ma respiration devint courte, presque audible. L'excitation avait envahit mon corps, mon esprit, tous mes sens étaient prisonnier de leur étreinte. J'en voulais plus.

Je ne voulais plus sortir

Elle le supplia de la prendre avec plus de force et de rapidité et ces paroles amplifièrent mon excitation. L'oxygène me devint rare.

Edward accéléra la cadence, soulevant le corps de Bella aussi aisément que le vent souffle les pétales d'une fleur. Il prenait le temps de grignoter tendrement l'intersection du cou et de l'épaule de Bella, transformant ses gémissements en petit cri de souris. Son poing glacé délaissa le mur derrière Bella et ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin sur le petit point si intime des femmes.

A cet instant, j'aurai donné ma vie pour être à la place d'Edward. Sentir la peau moite de Bella se mélanger à la mienne, l'entendre gémir sous mes caresses, voir le plaisir prendre forme sur son visage.

Bella n'avait jamais paru aussi magnifique.

Sa respiration devint plus bruyante, plus saccadé. Ses cris devinrent rauques. Elle bougea son bassin en rythme avec Edward .ses jambes, autours de la taille de son vampire, se resserrent puissamment, son corps tremblait, de violent spasmes venaient contracter son ventre, sa jouissance était proche.

Mes muscles se tendirent, ma tête me tourna, mon cœur s'accéléra, un filet de sueur roula le long de mon dos. Les prémices de l'orgasme venaient lentement me caresser

La tête de Bella se rejeta brutalement en arrière, elle aurait cogné le carrelage si Edward ne l'avait pas anticipé et placé sa main derrière sa tête pour la protéger.

Un puissant cri de délice s'échappa de son frêle corps, envahissant le silence de la salle de bain, accompagné simultanément du grognement bestial d'Edward qui la rejoignit au pays de la félicité, nichant sa tête contre son petit cou gracile.

Ma libération explosa comme un feu d'artifice dans une des serviettes, au même instant que celle d'Edward.

Le plaisir de Bella se lisais sur ses yeux clos, sur ses lèvres qu'elle mordait avec force, sur ses doigts qui se crisper sur les épaules d'Edward.

Rien n'était en même temps plus beau, et plus désirable, que de voir Bella exhalait sa jouissance. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur incandescente s'échapper de son corps

Son corps se détendait lentement, ses lèvres gonflées de plaisir tremblaient légèrement. Son retour à la réalité était époustouflant de grâce et de volupté.

La clarté de la lune faisait scintillait les courbes en sueur de Bella.

Edward lui embrassa l'épaule avant d'y récolter du bout de sa langue les quelques paillettes qui y brillait, la faisant frissonner de bien être.

Il la comblait, c'était une évidence

Edward déposa Bella au sol dans une infini délicatesse, la couvrant de baiser et lui disant sans cesse à quel point il l'aimer. Sentiments qu'elle partageait au vus des nombreux baisers qu'elle lui prodiguait. Tous les deux prit dans une mièvrerie digne d'un mauvais film romantique. Je détournais les yeux.

Mon voyeurisme avait dépassé la frontière de l'indécence. La passion de leur étreinte m'avait troublé bien plus que celle que j'avais épiée. J'avais vécu cela avec une telle intensité que je m'étais presque senti à la place d'Edward.

Malheureusement je réalisai bien vite que je n'étais pas à la place d'Edward. J'étais Jacob, j'étais un voyeur et j'étais enfermé dans un placard! Je tenais encore dans ma main la serviette qui avait recueilli ma jouissance. Lamentable

J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain se refermer et je fus soulager de pouvoir sortir de mon placard. Je jetais au sol la dite serviette et poussa la porte avec empressement

Hélas ma chance insolente venait me faire défaut car un Edward fou de rage et au regard noir m'attendait les bras croisés prés à en découdre avec ma goujaterie.

C'est penaud et un peu effrayé, je devais l'avouer que j'avançais d'un pas face à un vampire aux limites de la retenue.

J'aurai peu être pas du sortir

* * *

**les coms sont toujours trés, trés appréciés alors laissez moi vos impressions**


	10. explication

**merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. un grand merci à like lemon et à fleur50.**

**ma promo: j'ai écrit un OS non lemon et trés court qui à pour titre "savez-vous?" à voir sur mon profil pour celle que ça interesse**

* * *

Allongé sur mon lit, je passais ma main dans mes cheveux hirsutes. La discussion avec Edward avait été plus que houleuse et il n'y avait pas été de main morte. En même temps je l'avais bien mérité.

Si la salle de bain avait été le témoin de leurs galipettes verticales, elle avait été également le témoin du plus beau passage à tabac de l'histoire.

La pauvre salle de bain n'était plus qu'un amas de débris, et de meubles cassée. Edward avait été plus efficace qu'une entreprise de démolition.

Quand je l'avais vu derrière la porte, j'avais voulu lui parler mais Edward ne m'en avait pas laissé le temps, en m'envoyant une violente droite me faisant briser les étagères ainsi que la porte que je tenais encore, l'arrachant de ses gonds.

Je pensais qu'Edward s'étant défoulé, j'allais peu être pouvoir m'expliquer mais visiblement il n'en avait pas fini avec moi car à peine m'étais je relevé que deux autres coups m'envoyèrent volé contre la baignoire, évidement elle n'avait pas résisté.

Je n'avais répondu pas à ses coups. Je ne voulais pas me battre avec Edward. Je n'avais pas peur de lui mais j'avais estimé mériter cette correction. Si la situation avait été inversé, j'aurais agit de la même manière que lui. C'était une bagarre d'homme, certes un peu plus fort que la moyenne, mais simplement une bagarre.

Sa voie chargée de colère m'avait demandé comment j'avais pu faire ça à Bella?

J'avais réfléchi à ma réponse. Cela n'avait pas été vraiment de ma faute, ils n'avaient qu'à pas faire l'amour dans une salle de bain, après tout! En faite, c'ela avait été la faute de Mike Newton, si ce parasite n'avait pas renversé son verre sur moi rien de tous ça ne serrai arrivé. Je ne serai pas monté nettoyer ma chemise et n'aurai jamais surpris Bella. Bon, Il est vrai que je n'étais pas obligé de me cacher non plus.

En y réfléchissant j'aimais beaucoup me cacher. On découvrait toujours des choses très intéressantes. Comme au détour d'une forêt par exemple. Pour une raison,que je dirais, "inexplicable", Rosalie et Emmet m'apparurent immédiatement dans leur position animale.

Edward, qui n'avait pas raté une miette des images lascives que mon cerveau m'avais projeté, avait écarquillé les yeux choqué quand il avait vu les visages de sa sœur et de son frère. J'avais levé les mains devant moi en signe de reddition tout en secouant la tête dans la négative, mais cela n'avait servit à rien car le poing d'Edward avait une fois de plus rencontré mon visage à vitesse vampirique.

Heureusement la musique au rez de chaussée avait été tellement forte que personne n'avait entendu ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain. Je me voyais mal expliquer pourquoi Edward, le calme, le posé, le réfléchit Edward, me passer à tabac.

Toujours au sol, tandis qu'Edward vociférai milles et une insultes à mon égard. J'imaginais le visage ulcéré de Rosalie si Edward lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait volé dans mon esprit. Malheureusement une image en entrainant une autre, la vision des fesses rebondit d'Alice claquant sur les cuisses de Jasper s'était visualisé dans mon cerveau.

Edward m'avait regardé comme si cela avait été moi le monstre. M'attrapant au col, il m'avait frappé la tête contre le carrelage de la salle de bain, brisant la faïence en une multitude d'éclats. Je l'avais repoussé brusquement, m'étais relevé et tel un boxeur, je lui avais asséné trois coups de poing. Un au ventre, l'autre à l'estomac et le dernier au menton le faisant reculer contre la petite commode antique qui s'était brisé sous le choc.

J'avais effectivement dit que je ne voulais pas me battre avec Edward mais ce n'était pas ma faute, j'avais réagit par reflexe. On ne pouvait pas demander à un loup d'oublier des centaines d'année d'instinct.

Emmet et Jasper étaient entrés à ce moment là. Lorsqu'ils avaient vu Edward au sol, leurs sangs n'avaient fait qu'un tour et avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit Emmet avait passé ses bras autour de mon torse, m'immobilisant, alors que Jasper pressait fortement sa main sur ma trachée; m'empêchant presque de respirer. Ses dents étaient à quelques centimètres de ma gorge. je me figea immédiatement, sentant la ligne de frisson,bien connu, descendre le long de mon dos. La pièce était emplit de grognement menaçant.

Edward s'interposa rapidement, me laissant le temps de maitriser les tremblements qui m'assaillaient, signe de ma transformation imminente. je devais rester humain.

Edward leur avait demandé de me libérer, sous les protestations de Jasper. Emmet l'avait questionné sur les raisons de cette rixe, tandis que le vampire blond n'avait cessé de me fixer, cherchant certainement à connaitre mes émotions. Si Emmet était impressionnant physiquement, Jasper pouvait presque me faire peur à la façon qu'il avait de me fixer.

J'avais supplié silencieusement Edward de se taire. Si Emmet et Jasper avaient découvert ce que j'avais fait, le premier allait me tué d'une seule main alors que l'autre, qui avait fait la guerre et donc vu plus d'horreur que nous autres, m'aurai tué d'une façon lente et très douloureuse. J'en étais sur!

Edward m'avait accordé son silence

Avec réticence et méfiance les deux vampires avaient quitté la pièce. Edward m'avait précisé qu'il se taisait non pas pour moi mais pour maintenir la fragile entente entre nos deux « races ». Je lui en avais été reconnaissant, bien que je ne fusse pas convaincu que mes frères de meutes m'auraient défendu s'ils avaient appris ce que j'avais fait.

En effet, Sam avait des idées, disons, très conservatrice sur ce genre de sujet, en gros il était coincé! Humilié notre peuple, notre meute par mes dérives perverses ne l'aurait certainement pas enchanté.

De nouveau seul je lui avais demandé depuis quand il savait que je me trouvais dans la salle de bain et il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait senti mon odeur au moment ou Bella avait refermé la porte. J'avais donc raison lorsque je pensais que l'excitation sexuelle était proche de la frénésie alimentaire.

Edward avait grondé férocement et j'avais préféré laisser mes tergiversations sur ce sujet pour le moment. Ce dernier semblait s'être calmé, bien qu'il pinçait régulièrement l'arrête de son nez comme pour canaliser sa colère.

Stupide que j'étais, je m'étais satisfait qu'Edward n'est pas perçus la vision de Carlisle et Esmée dans le bureau. J'avais compris mon erreur à la seconde ou j'avais croisais ses yeux noir et emplit d'effroi.

« Jacob Black le pervers de la Push » ou comment un boulet s'enfonce un peu plus dans le marasme de la connerie!

Edward m'avait regardé horrifié, scandalisé, outré. J'avais ouvert la bouche pour m'expliquer mais aucun son n'en été sorti, qu'aurai-je pu dire pour ma défense. Scellant mes lèvres, j'avais haussé les épaules dans un signe de tête résigné et avait attendu qu'il me frappe une nouvelle fois. Je l'avais laissé faire. C'est vrai, voir ses parents, même adoptif, faire l'amour était certainement la chose la plus horrible à supporter. Je n'osais même pas me mettre à sa place. Quel horreur!!!

Il m'avait informé ensuite de tout le dégout que je lui inspirais, me précisant que je ne perdais rien pour attendre, puis Il était sorti de la pièce en ajoutant que je ne devais pas oublier les serviettes souillées.

Je m'étais regardé dans le seul miroir encore en état et j'avais vu du sang coulé de mon nez. Carlisle était entré dans la pièce, peu après le départ d'Edward, visiblement informé par Jasper et Emmet du comportement de ce dernier.

Il s'était excusé inlassablement et je m'étais senti encore plus minable. Il avait insisté pour m'ausculter et je l'avais laissé faire. Mon nez avait été cassé mais déjà ressoudé en une forme tordu. Pour le redresser il avait du de nouveau me brisé la cloison. J'avais accepté comme si cette action pouvait gommer mon mal aise.

S'excusant encore, visiblement gêné par le comportement de son fils, il était sortit de la salle de bain. J'avais attrapé les serviettes souillées et sautais par la fenêtre. Je n'avais voulu croiser personne.

Toujours sur mon lit, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Mes sentiments, mes émotions étaient confondues. J'étais partagé entre la déception de comprendre que Bella ne m'appartiendrait jamais et le furieux espoir d'être, un jour, à la place d'Edward salissant, de ce faite l'amour pur et innocent que j'avais pour Bella.

J'avais pensé que le véritable amour pouvait ce passer de démonstration physique. De toute évidence je me trompais, c'était l'aboutissement des sentiments.

Ce souvenir était douloureux et pas seulement physiquement

Ma Bella, comment avais-je pu lui faire ça? Je l'avais espionné comme les autres femmes, le pire est que j'y avais pris du plaisir. Ou était le respect que je lui devais? Étais-je un enfoiré vicieux et pervers? Un malade?

Je soufflais bruyamment lorsque j'entendis le bruit très reconnaissable d'une vitre brisé.

Un petit voleur sévissait à Forks et à la Push depuis quelques mois. La police n'avait pas réussi à l'attraper et la meute et moi avions mieux à faire que de poursuivre un pauvre humain.

Ce n'est pas que ma maison recelait des choses de grandes valeurs, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il brise quelque chose. J'allais l'attraper, au moins pendant ce temps je ne me maudirais plus.

* * *

**le bouton vert est toujours là??**

**oui?!**

**alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! Merci.**


	11. vision d'horreur

**merci, merci pour tous vos coms, c'est un plaisir de les lire!**

* * *

Je me dirigeais dan les couloirs à pas feutré. Le bruit d'un choc contre le mur se fit entendre derrière la porte de droite et je tendis l'oreille. C'était la chambre de ma sœur. Grâce au ciel elle était à Port Angeles. Au bruit je compris que le voleur venait de balayer le dessus de la commode. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et ouvrit la porte rapidement.

Je reconnu immédiatement la personne dos à moi. Il s'agissait de Paul, il était torse nu, rien de bien nouveau, il l'était la majeur partie du temps. Tous les loups se baladaient à moitié à poil, même quand nous allions les uns chez les autres. Par contre ce qui était nouveau c'est que je voyais également ses fesses nues! Ça en général on préfère les laisser cacher, le loup à sa pudeur quand même!

Une paire de jambes fines et mates entouraient sa taille, les petites chevilles se croisaient sur ses fesses. Ça ne pouvait par être qui je croyais et ils ne pouvaient pas être en train de faire ce que je croyais?

C'est l'estomac au bord des lèvres que je levais les yeux au dessus de son épaule pour voir sa partenaire.

C'Est-ce que j'appréhendais! C'était bien ma sœur.

Il aurait été préférable pour moi de m'énucléer avec une cuillère à café rouillé plutôt que de voir ma sœur acculée contre un mur, ses jambes nues autour de Paul

S'il restait une once de libido dans mon corps, elle venait d'être annihilée par cette vision d'horreur.

Quel frère sain d'esprit pouvait supportait de voir sa sœur faire l'amour?!

Mon imagination était peu être débauchée, mais mon esprit, lui, était parfaitement sain!!

Je savais ce qui me restait à faire!

Je devais tuer Paul et enfermer ma sœur dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que je ne l'imagine plus dans cette position scandaleuse.

Avec beaucoup de douceur, ce dernier déposa ma sœur au sol et la dissimula derrière lui, me cachant sa nudité. Je lui en étais reconnaissant et pour cette acte de pudeur, je n'allais pas le massacrer juste lui faire très, très, très mal.

Il se tourna vers moi, m'exposant son intimité, Loin de rivaliser avec celle des Cullen. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais Paul nu et en général cela ne me gênait pas plus que ça, c'était pour les besoins de la transformation. Mais Là il était nu et toujours humain et s'il était ainsi c'était pour s'adonner à des plaisirs pervers avec ma sœur. La situation était différente. J'aurais appréciais qu'il se couvre mais il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de sa nudité. Il était plutôt attentif à mes réactions et à ses conséquences.

Ma sœur essayait toujours de cacher les parties les plus intimes de son anatomie avec le tee-shirt de Paul. Elle devait être gênée et paniquée car elle ne semblait pas très douée pour trouver l'ouverture d'un malheureux tee-shirt. C'était une intellectuelle ma sœur, pas une manuelle!

Tous mes muscles se contractèrent et je tremblais dans l'attente de ma transformation.

Paul, protégeant toujours ma sœur, me demandait de me calmer.

Me calmer!!Me calmer!!ME CALMER

C'est lui qui osait me dire ça! Monsieur « je suis nerveux et je me transforme à n'importe quel moment déchirant tous mes fringues » ose me demandait à moi de me calmer alors qu'il faisait des choses horrible avec ma sœur!!!Il était pas gonflé lui!

Il s'approcha de moi levant les mains en signe de paix et je lui envoyais un crochet du droit qui le fit saigner du nez et s'encastrer dans le mur.

Le bruit de la cloison nasale de Paul qui se cassa, fit crier ma sœur de surprise, Je m'apprêtais à me jeter sur lui une nouvelle fois lorsque ma sœur se mit devant moi les mains sur les hanches, me toisant de ses yeux noirs. Elle me lança le même regard furieux que le jour ou j'avais brûlé le cabanon de jardin en fumant en cachette, quand j'avais douze ans

Ca ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour moi! Tout à coup je n'avais plus le courage légendaire des Quileute

Quand elle me gifla je sentis à peine la présence de sa main sur ma joue, par contre cette gifle refroidit immédiatement mes pulsions meurtrière, les mettant juste en veille.

Elle me hurla dessus pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure, c'était impressionnant le nombre de mots à la minute qu'elle pouvait prononcer quand elle était en colère, elle me rappela qu'elle était plus vieille que moi et majeure et qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et que si notre père avait accepté Paul je me devait d'en faire autant. Elle me précisa également que je devais me douter que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux ce n'était pas pour jouer aux échecs. Elle s'excusa de ne pas m'avoir prévenue de son retour et elle était mortifié que j'ai vu leurs galipettes

Ma sœur était un petit gabarit comme on dit, dans le genre d'Alice, elle m'arrivait à peine au milieu du bras, mais quand elle avait décidé de vous crier dessus il ne lui fallait pas longtemps pour prendre le dessus et vous faire vous sentir minable

Quand elle eu fini son laïus, Je jetais un œil su Paul. Il me regardait avec précaution comme si il s'excusait que j'ai assisté à leurs « câlin »

Il était clair pour lui qu'il ne voulait pas se battre avec moi mais il était encore plus clair pour moi qu'il lutterait s'il le fallait pour être avec ma sœur.

Stupide imprégnation

Je pris un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de me dire et je pris conscience qu'elle avait raison. Ils vivaient leur vie et je n'avais pas à m'en mêler. Ils ne faisaient rien de répréhensible après tout. Je suppose que j'avais une réaction un peu exagéré, en y réfléchissant j'avais agit un peu comme Edward.

Je me décidais à les laisser seuls et me tournais vers la porte. La dernière image que je vis, en fermant la porte fut ma sœur agenouillée prés de Paul essuyant le sang qu'il avait au dessus de la lèvre. Attendrissant.

Je parti me coucher et trouva difficilement le sommeil.

-

-

-

-

Six jours étaient passés depuis la fête d 'Alice, l'incident de la salle de bain et la vision d'horreur de la chambre de ma soeur et pourtant je me réveillais toujours en sursaut.

Mon inconscient lubrique commençait à faire des associations qui ne me plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Mon tee-shirt collait mon corps, couvert de sueur. Je le retirais e le jetais dans un coin de la chambre. M'asseyant, je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Le songe de cette nuit fut particulièrement pénible

Avant je ne rêvais que de Rosalie, son corps sublime et de son orgasme fulgurant ou d'Alice et de sa fabuleuse chute de reins, ses petites fesses rebondit claquant avec délices contre les hanches de Jasper ou de la généreuse et magnifique poitrine d'Esmée qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration erratique.

A présent mon imagination tordue, amalgamait les trois déesses avec Linda, Bella et pire que tous avec ma sœur.

Après m'être régalé de corps à corps torride voilà maintenant que je vomissais des cauchemars décadents. Chacune étant soumise au dessein sexuel d'un des vampires.

Six jours que je souffrais ce type de cauchemar. Il est évident que petit Jacob, depuis l'incident de la chambre de ma sœur, ne s'était plus manifesté normalement

J'avais dix sept ans, j'étais un loup et j'étais castré!!Je me devais de combattre ce type de cauchemar en m'octroyant un petit plaisir solitaire.

Je m'obligeais à penser à Alice, sans beaucoup de difficulté, fallait avouer. Je voyais ses adorables petite fesses rebondit tressaillir sous les coups de reins de Jasper, dont j'occulter le visage, mon érection se réveilla et je dirigeai ma main sous mon boxer.

Je visualisais parfaitement sa chute de rein, les petites fossettes au dessus de ses fesses étaient tellement craquante que j'aurais voulu les embrasser les lécher et les mordiller. Mes yeux remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses petites épaules rondes. J'accentuais les va et viens le long de ma verge. L'excitation était bel et bien là. Jusqu'à ce que son visage se tourne vers moi et que je vois ……Linda

Mon excitation retomba dans la seconde et mon érection suivie la seconde suivante. Je relâchais mon membre tout mou et me gifla mentalement. Que pouvait-il m'arrivait?

Je tournais la tête vers le réveil qui indiquait midi. Je devais me levais, Bella m'avait appelé la veille, pour me supplier de venir aujourd'hui. Je n'en avais pas envie mais le ton implorant que Bella avait mit dans sa voie m'avait convaincu.

C'est perturbé par mes rêves tordus que je me glissais sous la douche.

* * *

**suite à vos commentaires(qui m'on beaucoup fait rire) vis à vis du néant de la vie sexuel de Jacob, (c'est vrai que dans cette fic, je ne l'ai pas épargné!)je suis en train de plancher sur un, hypothétique pour le moment, chapitre 13. une espèce de post conclusion ou Jacob réussirai enfin à trouver l'amour!(avec lemon évidement parce que, avouons le, ça nous interesse beaucoup;)**


	12. surprise

**désolé pour celle qui on reçu deux fois le même chap**

**voila le chapitre final telle qu'il a été ecrit au début de cette fic**

* * *

Surprise!

Une fois sorti de la douche, j'essuyais la bué sur le miroir et me regardais dedans. J'avais les yeux cernés. Pas étonnant avec les nuits que je passais

C'est à reculons que je me dirigeais chez les Cullen. Arrivé à la villa Carlisle s'avança vers moi pour m'accueillir et avant que je n'ai pu saluer les autres il m'entraina avec lui faire une ballade prés des bois.

A ce moment là j'étais certain qu'Edward avait vendu la mèche. Carlisle cachait peu être sa vrai personnalité! Peu être allions nous nous battre? Emmet, Jasper et Edward viendraient lui prêter main forte. Si c'était le cas, je savais que quand ils en auraient fini avec moi j'allais pouvoir jouer aux osselets avec mes dents! Pourtant en regardant son visage je ne vis que bonté et gentillesse. Je me décidais donc à le suivre.

C'est avec beaucoup de précaution qu'il m'informa que ce que je redoutais été vrai!

Il était au courant de tout. J'aurai voulu creuser mon propre trou pour m'enterrer, tant j'avais honte. Je m'excusais malhabilement mais il m'interrompit en levant sa main devant moi.

Il m'expliqua qu'Edward, suite à sa demande, lui avait tout raconté.

C'est avec une grande prévenance qu'il se mit devant moi, m'obligeant par la même a le regarder. Puis comme un père parlant à son fils il me rassura en me disant que me flageller ainsi ne m'apporterai rien et en aucun cas n'excuserai ce que j'avais fait. Il ajouta que je n'étais pas un pervers, un vicieux ou un obsédé, j'étais tout simplement un garçon ce 17 ans bourré d'hormone en fusion qui avait fait les mauvais choix.

Je l'écoutais me rassurer avec déférence

Il précisa qu'il était préférable pour moi que ce petit incident reste entre Edward, lui et moi. Me précisant que Jasper et Emmet pouvaient avoir une connivence très « joueuse » à mes dépends. Si les fils Cullen étaient des « joueurs » les femmes Cullen n'étaient pas en reste. Alice me dévisserai la tête, Rosalie se chargerai de m'arracher ma précieuse masculinité pour me l'enfoncer au fond de la gorge, il se senti obliger de me préciser qu'elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Quand à la douce Esmée elle faisait preuve d'une imagination illimitée pour la punition et l'humiliation. Une femme vampire reste avant tout une femme. Dit-il en ricanant. Je ne trouvais pas ça très drôle plutôt flippant même

Il ajouta que, sans vouloir me forcer, il était un médecin et un homme et qu'il restait à ma disposition si j'avais une quelconque question à lui poser ou si je voulais me confier.

Raconter mes problèmes à un vampire? Ce serait le comble pour un loup!!! En y réfléchissant A qui pouvais-je confier mes songes lubriques?

Mon père? Trop glauque, la meute? Même pas en rêve!, Sam? Manque cruellement d'objectivité, les frères Cullen? Et puis quoi encore! Je préférais encore la meute.

Carlisle était le seul à pouvoir expliquer mon malaise.

C'est hésitant que je lui parlais de mes rêves troublant que je faisais depuis presque une semaine.

Il me lança un regard surpris puis sourit avant de m'expliquer que pris par l'excitation que j'avais éprouvé, pendant mes séance d'espionnage, et le dégout que j'avais ressenti en surprenant, dans une situation intime, certaine personne proche de moi, mon conscient et mon inconscient avaient mélangé les situations comme dans un rêve banal. Médicalement cela n'avait rien de grave, même pour petit Jacob. Il fallait laisser le temps au temps

Je prie conscience de la véracité de ses propos. Il avait raison si je n'avais pas espionné tous ces couples, jamais mon cerveau n'aurai fait ces confusions de corps et de visage. De plus ma libido de garçon d 17 ans serai toujours en état de fonctionner.

L'apprentissage ne se fait pas toujours dans la douceur me dit il dans un sourire. J'étais on ne peu plus d'accord avec lui.

Une autre question me taraudait. Une question plus personnelle, plus intime. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je lui demandais, pataud, comment fallait il s'y prendre pour combler une femme? J'avais vu tous les mâles Cullen excellaient dans l'art du ravissement et je savais que cela n'était pas donner à tout le monde. Mon ignorance dans ce domaine était indubitable

Carlisle inspira profondément. Pour lui c'était un vaste sujet complexe, même pour un cartésien comme lui. Il ne me donna aucunes explications, préférant citer ces quelques lignes.

_Le corps des femmes est un écrin précieux _

_ou sommeil la jouissance,_

_c'est à nous pauvre fou, amoureux, _

_de conquérir le royaume de leurs fragrances._

_Pareil à une fleur délicate nous effeuillons_

_, esclave de leurs désirs, les pétales de leurs passions_

_Au temple de leur être, tel un calice_

_Nous nous abreuvons de mille délices,_

_Et dans une mélodie de plaisir_

_nous recueillons le fruit de nos désirs_

Je n'étais pas beaucoup plus avancé mais je méditais sur ces vers en rejoignant la Villa. Carlisle était quelqu'un de bien. Il ne m'avait, à aucun moment, jugé. Il ne s'était jamais moqué de moi. Il n'avait pas appréciait ce que j'avais fait mais ne m'en tenait pas rigueur. Son seul défaut était d'être un vampire.

Arrivée à la demeure, Emmet me salua en me donnant une grande tape amicale dans l'épaule, si je n'avais pas était un loup il m'aurait arraché le bras. Je lui fis une un sourire qui ressemblait plus à un grimace.

Alice me salua joyeusement en sautillant, son vampire assis sur le dossier du canapé me regardait bizarrement. Ce mec me foutait la trouille

Bella me prit dans ses bras et voyant certainement que je manquais de sommeil s'enquit de ma santé. Edward, à coté d'elle gloussait à mon encontre.

Je m'isolais dans le couloir pour cacher mon embarras et Edward vint me rejoindre. Il ne mit que quelques secondes pour lire dans mon esprit l'horrible semaine que je venais de passer.

J'attendais qu'il se mette en colère une nouvelle fois mais au contraire il s'esclaffa de rire me laissant interrogatif.

Il m'expliqua entre deux fous rires, qu'il préférait être à sa place qu'a la mienne, que je devais souffrir d'avoir des visions déplacé, et qu'il était désolé de la perte de ma libido, ajoutant qu'il espérait que ce petit incident avait réglé mes problèmes de voyeurisme.

La porte d'entrée carillonna et Edward me signifia qu'il s'agissait de mon père. Bella avait tenu à l'invité. Dans un sourire suffisant Edward ajouta qu'il s'était senti obligeai de le prévenir de l'incident de la salle de bain. Pour l'entente entre nos deux races bien sur! Puis il parti en direction du salon rejoindre Bella tout en continuant de rire comme un imbécile.

Le salaud!! Il avait prévenue mon père par vengeance. J'allais avoir droit à la nuit de sermon la plus longue de toute ma vie. Certes j'étais un loup mais avant tout j'étais son fils, je n'avais pas fini d'en baver

Affligé par sa perfidie, je rejoignis les autres au salon. Je croisais le regard furibond de mon père et préféra parti m'installer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Bella ne cessait de trépigner devant nous attendant que tous le monde s'installent. Edward avait un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, dévoilant toutes ses dents, il avait presque l'air ridicule.

Edward se plaça derrière Bella, encerclant sa taille de ses bras en un geste protecteur. C'est en émettant des petits cris d'excitation qu'elle nous annonça, fière d'elle, qu'elle était enceinte.

Après un long moment de surprise ou l'on aura pu entendre une araignée marcher, tous le monde félicita les futurs parents qui exulter de bonheur, comme si tout cela était normal. Même mon père roula vers eux pour les féliciter, pour ma part j'évitais toujours d'être trop prés de mon géniteur pour le moment

Bella n'avait jamais paru aussi heureuse et je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment en lui faisant des reproches. Je m'avançai vers elle, la prit précautionneusement dans mes bras et l'embrassa sur le front lui indiquant que je serais toujours là pour elle. Je vis une larme de joie rouler sur sa joue, je la gommais de mon pouce.

Le fait de savoir Bella enceinte de me blessa pas autant que j'aurai pu le penser, juste un léger pincement au cœur subsisté comme pour me rappeler cet amour pur que j'avais éprouvé et qui était maintenant perdu.

Je félicitais également Edward, lui demandant tacitement de prendre grand soin de Bella. J'ajoutais de ne pas laisser Rosalie s'approcher trop prés d'elle, cette dernière semblait presque plus heureuse que Bella et s'appliquait à repousser les gens qui serraient Bella d'un peu trop prés. Edward me sourit et acquiesça.

J'avais le pressentiment qu'il allait changer bien des choses ce bébé.

Un garçon!

Bella en était persuadée, bien que Carlisle lui ai indiqué que l'on ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Un garçon! Un mutant oui! Un mutant au physique de vampire. Avec la chance qui me caractérisait, cet hybride allait connaitre l'amour avant moi!!

De plus Le prénom que Bella avait déjà choisi était d'un commun et d'un banal

Edward.

Si c'était une fille, comme le souhaitais Alice, qui pourrait l'habiller comme elle le voudrait sans que l'enfant ne se rebelle, Bella avait choisi de faire l'amalgame des noms de sa mère et de celle d'Edward. Par expérience, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne chose de faire des combinaisons. Toujours est-il qu'elle avait décidé de l'appeler

Renésmée!

Comment peu on grandir avec un prénom pareil! Non mais franchement

RENESMEE!!

***

* * *

**comme convenu dans le precedent chapitre, je vais poster mercredi un 13eme chapitre ou Jacob découvrira l'amour(avec lemon evidement)**


	13. aurai je du la repousser?

**tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ensuite je fais mon mea culpa car j'ai oublié de préciser que le petit poème dans le chapitre précedent n'était pas de moi mais de mon amie Lysandre.**

**voila donc le chapitre que j'ai écrit, avec plaisir, sur( je vous cite) "le pauvre Jacob":)**

* * *

Dix s'était écoulé depuis que Bella nous avait déclaré qu'elle était enceinte.

Tellement de chose s'était passé en dix ans. Bien que toujours proche de mes frères de meute, nos vie respective avaient changé.

Paul et ma sœur s'étaient mariés il y a deux ans et habitaient la push. Mon père nous avait quittés l'année dernière. Embry allait être papa pour la première fois, Linda était à six mois et demi de grossesse. Ces deux là passaient des journées entières chez Sam et Emily qui avaient deux enfants de huit et cinq ans.

Leah avait quitté la meute pour port Angeles après s'être imprégnée d'un jeune médecin. Elle était heureuse et c'était une bonne chose pour elle…

Quand Quil n'était pas en conflit avec Claire, cette dernière lui reprochait d'être surprotecteur alors qu'il voulait juste repousser les approches timide et mal habille des gamins de 13 ans, il voué toujours une passion pour tout ce qui avait attrait à la nourriture.

Dix ans déjà que je venais tous les jours chez les Cullen. Dix ans déjà que Bella nous avait annoncé sa grossesse. Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier du jour de son accouchement. Si pour les femmes c'est une épreuve, pour Bella cela avait signé la fin de sa vie humaine. A présent elle était un vampire comme Edward et elle resplendissait de bonheur.

Comme l'avait prévu Alice ce fut bien une petite fille que Bella mit au monde et elle s'obstina à l'appeler Renésmée.

J'avais détesté cet enfant, je l'avais maudit d'être né et d'avoir prit la vie de ma Bella, mais tous mes ressentiments vis-à-vis d'elle c'était envolé quand je l'avais vu dans les bras de Rosalie.

Je n'avais jamais cru qu'il m'aurait été possible d'aimer un être aussi fort, sans être amoureux. J'aurai donné ma vie, ma lycanthropie, ma meute, mon peuple pour elle. L'amour que j'avais pour elle était au delà de l'amour fraternel ou même maternelle. C'était une fusion qui n'avait pas d'égal. L'amour familial que les Cullen partageaient été bien fade face à l'adoration que j'avais pour Renesmée.

Je voulais tellement m'assuré qu'elle était heureuse que pour la voir tout les jours j'avais même toléré une espèce de trêve avec miss monde. De toute façon, je ne rêvais plus de Rosalie, ni même d'Alice ou d'Esmée. Mes rêves n'étaient plus scabreux depuis ma discussion avec Carlisle et ils avaient totalement disparu le jour de mon imprégnation avec Renésmée

Autant je n'avais pas beaucoup changé en dix ans, j'avais toujours l'air d'avoir vingt, vingt cinq ans. autant Renesmée avait grandit très vite et à présent c'était une fille de vingt ans, une femme devrai-je dire. Une très belle femme. a l'instar de certain membre de sa famille, Renésmée possedait également un don. en vous touchant elle vous montrait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas prononcer

C'est cheveux avaient la couleur de ceux de son père ainsi que les boucles de sa mère. Ses yeux étaient ceux de Bella avant sa transformation. Elle possédait cette beauté irréelle propre au vampire. Nessy n'était pas seulement belle, elle était très intelligente, piquante, d'humeur toujours joyeuse, elle ne manquait pas de répartit et elle avait un humour parfois un tantinet vulgaire qui me faisait craquer.

Car oui Renesmée me faisait craquer. Depuis plus d'un an déjà. Les sentiments pures que j'avais eu pour elle, pendant des années, s'était mués en sentiment amoureux et, je devais l'avouer, en désir physique également que je m'appliquais à oublier mais que Renesmée se chargeais de me rappeler des que nous étions seuls.

Malheureusement pour moi, l'imprégnation avait été réciproque. Renésmée me voulais et avait tout fait pour me provoquer, comme sortir avec divers garçons. Il y en avait eu un qui était un ersatz de Mike Newton, un autre qui lui avait mal parlé à la sortie d'un cinéma et que j'avais du rappeler à l'ordre. Le lendemain le cafard avait quitté la ville, Nessy disait que c'était ma faute. Et alors! Un autre qui était venu à la villa et qui après avoir vu son père était partie en courant, formidable partie de rigolade entre Emmet, Jasper, Edward et moi. Une fois, il y a huit mois, elle avait rencontré un garçon qui l'aimait vraiment, elle lui avait offert sa pureté. Cela m'avait brisé le cœur, mais si c'était ce qui rendait heureuse ma Nessy je me devais de le supporter. Mais elle l'avait quitté peu après car elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

J'avais moi aussi essayé de l'oublier dans les bras d'une autre fille. Leah en l'occurrence, mais ce fut un véritable fiasco à chaque fois. Quand l'alchimie n'est pas là, inutile d'essayer de la fabriquer!*****

Quand je voyais ses yeux me dévoraient ou lorsqu'elle frôlait volontairement mon corps en passant une porte, ou quand elle défilait dans un minuscule maillot de bain prés de la piscine, qu'Esmée lui avait construit. Je perdais pied. Son corps était fait pour être honoré. Dans ces moments mes convictions fondaient comme neige au soleil.

J'arrivais à la villa pour ne trouver personne. J'en fis le tour et trouva Nessy dans la piscine, alignant les longueurs encore et encore. Ses mouvements étaient fluides ne déplaçant que très peu d'eau. Quand elle émergea, ses cheveux rabattu en arrière par le poids de l'eau et qu'elle me regarda avec ses magnifique yeux chocolat, les mêmes que ceux qu'avait eu Bella mais en plus lumineux, Je senti mon estomac se contracter. Elle avait cette façon bien à elle de me regardait, mélange de candeur et de désir, abattant un peu plus à chaque fois les obstacles que je dressais entre elle et moi.

Je m'accroupi prés du bassin, caressant sa joue tendrement pour la saluer. C'est alors qu'elle bondit de l'eau s'accrocha à mon cou, me faisant basculer avec elle. Je sortis la tête de l'eau, enleva ma chemise qui me collait et nous commençâmes à nous chamailler comme nous le faisions si souvent. Dans un mouvement je l'immobilisais entre mes bras. Elle s'arrêta de rire immédiatement et sans lâcher mes yeux elle se rapprocha un peu plus à moi, ses lèvres étaient à une proximité gênante des miennes.

Devais-je la repousser?

Je sentais son souffle frais contre ma peau brulante. Son regard semblait déterminer. Elle s'approcha encore plus, je pouvais presque sentir la rondeur de sa bouche, ses seins bien que couvert par le tissu humide de son maillot, manifestaient l'excitation de la situation. Comme si elle cherchait à me torturer elle se colla légèrement à moi écrasant, doucement, sa délicate poitrine contre mon torse. J'inspirais lentement et profondément en fermant les yeux. Sa bouche vint se poser sur l'arrête de ma mâchoire et je reculais faiblement la tête pour ne plus sentir cette douce tiédeur qu'étaient ses lèvres. Je desserrai mes bras et attrapa les siens pour la repousser mais brusquement, ses divines jambes vinrent s'entourer autour de ma taille, s'arrimant fermement tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur ma nuque. Son intimité était à quelques millimètres de la mienne.

Devais-je la repousser?

Sa bouche collé à mon oreille me susurra que c'était moi qu'elle avait choisi, qu'elle m'aimait et elle ajouta d'une voie beaucoup trop sensuel pour moi à qu'elle point elle avait envie de moi. Le bout de sa langue lécha mon lobe d'oreille et ce sont ces paroles et ce geste qui eurent raison de mes convictions.

Je passais mes bras autour de son corps et la rapprocha complètement de moi, la faisant hoqueter de surprise quand elle senti nos intimités se toucher. Je glissai une main contre sa nuque et guida ses lèvres vers les miennes, c'est presque en tremblant que j'osais enfin l'embrasser. Nos lèvres restèrent un moment scellé l'une à l'autre, sans bouger, s'apprivoisant doucement. Nessy ondula subtilement des hanches contre ma virilité me faisant gronder de désir. Je forçais sa bouche et nos langues entreprirent un ballet des plus sensuels. . Je n'avais plus la force de résister à l'appel de son corps. Je laissais mes doigts remonter le long de son dos, rencontrant les liens qui tenait son maillot. Après les avoir triturés pendant quelques secondes, je me décidais à dénouer ces boucles. D'abord celle de sa nuque puis celle de son dos. Nessy enleva le morceau de tissu et le jeta au loin sans rompre notre baiser.

Devais-je la repousser?

Je sentais que ma peau était encore plus brulante qu'à l'ordinaire du à la passion qui m'habitais et pourtant Nessy se colla à moi, frottant la pointe de ses seins durci contre mon torse. Sensation qui nous fit rompre notre baiser. J'haletai durement. Je me reculai légèrement pour voir la perfection de sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser de plus en plus rapidement au rythme de sa respiration. Je pris un de ses seins en coupe dans ma main. Leur douceur n'avait pas de comparaison sur cette terre. Je le caressais doucement, jouant avec la pointe qui tendait vers moi, faisant gémir Nessy de plus en plus bruyamment. Douce musique à mes oreilles.

Je posais mes lèvres contre son cou, le léchant soigneusement afin de le débarrasser de l'eau et du chlore. Quand son cou ne brilla plus que de ma salive, je savourais le gout exquis de sa peau, la mordillant quand les baisers ne me suffisaient plus, Sa peau était un délice.

Renesmée se redressa, en s'accrochant toujours à ma taille, et se cambra vers l'arrière m'offrant ainsi une vue magnifique de sa poitrine, mais me privant du gout délectable de son cou. Instinctivement je me mis à embrasser le haut de ses seins, descendant entre eux du bout de ma langue incendiaire. Nessy haleta plus fort quand je pris l'un de ses seins dans ma bouche le léchant le suçotant, le mordillant inlassablement. La faisant gémir

Pendant que ma bouche cajolait le haut de son corps, je glissai une main entre nos deux corps et vint caresser, par-dessus son maillot, sa féminité. Mes doigts se débarrassèrent des liens de son maillot et je glissais mes doigts contre la douce tiédeur de son intimité. Je la flattais délicatement et Nessy plongea sa tête dans mon cou en me mordant fortement. Au lieu de me faire mal cette sensation décupla mon désir. Nous ne pouvions plus attendre.

Je la déposais sur le sol de la piscine et la laissais s'affairer sur la ceinture de mon pantalon. Je Me débarrassai rapidement de mon entrave, mais au moment ou je voulu la reprendre dans mes bras, Nessy m'embrassa du bout des lèvres et me lança un regard gourmand avant de plonger sous l'eau.

Devais-je la repousser?

Je savais ce qu'elle projetait de faire et j'aurai du l'empêcher mais l'idée de recevoir cette si merveilleuse caresse attisa mon érection. Cela en était presque douloureux.

Lorsque je senti sa bouche épouser tendrement mon membre j'oublier tout les barrages que j'avais bêtement dressé. Ses lèvres se mouvaient en un formidable vas et viens sur ma virilité.

Je rejetais la tête en arrière, frappant le poing sur le carrelage de la piscine, le fendillant à plusieurs endroits, pour contenir mon extase. Les sensations qui m'envahissaient étaient indescriptibles. Mélange de plaisir extrême et d'amour intense.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps elle pouvait rester sans respirer mais ce qui était sur c'est que moi je ne tiendrais pas encore bien longtemps. Après quelques coups de langue savamment exécuté, je plongeais dans un état d'hébétitude. Nessy remonta à la surface à peine essoufflé, me lançant un regard interrogateur. J'attrapais son visage entre mes mains l'embrassa férocement, unique façon que j'avais de la remercier pour ce moment de ravissement.

Je voulais lui rendre ce qu'elle m'avait offert mais avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, Nessy m'encercla de nouveau de ses jambes et frotta son intimité contre mon membre. Divine tentation.

Devais-je la repousser?

Mes yeux rivés au sien, j'attrapais ses hanches et la fit descendre très lentement sur ma virilité dressé pour elle.

M'insérai en elle était tellement fantastique que ma vision se troubla et un violent bourdonnement résonnais dans ma tête. Lorsque je fus en elle jusqu'à la garde, Nessy se contracta autour de moi et gémit faiblement, un orgasme fragile vint la caresser. L'éclat de sa beauté était tel qu'il aurait pu assombrir le soleil. Elle était tellement belle, tellement mienne que je devais me retenir fermement pour ne pas jouir dans l'instant.

Elle posa son front contre le mien, son souffle haletant léchait mes lèvres. Ses bras étaient croisés sur ma nuque, ses doigts fourrageaient gentiment mes cheveux.

Je me demandais encore si ce que nous faisions été une bonne chose et comme si Nessy avait pu lire dans mon esprit, elle posa ses doigts sur mes tempes en une douce caresse, me laissant voir tous le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à me sentir en elle, tout le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait à être dans mes bras, la peine que je lui infligeais en mettant en doute notre union mais par-dessus tout elle me montra l'intensité de ses sentiments envers moi depuis des années. Ils étaient au moins aussi profonds que le mien.

Je m'abandonnais à cette déclaration silencieuse

J'étais toujours lové en elle quand Nessy, après avoir longuement mordu sa lèvre, commença à se mouvoir lentement le long de mon membre. Y avait il plus fabuleuse sensation que de sentir son corps autour de mien?

Nessy s'arcbouta contre moi et Je laissais mes mains découvrir son dos, ses jambes, ses cotes, ses fesses. Sa peau semblait faite de soie. Renesmée me murmura à l'oreille de l'aimer, simplement de l'aimer. J'étais son esclave à jamais.

Toujours en elle je la plaquai avec douceur contre la piscine et commença des mouvements voluptueux en elle, nous arrachant à tout les deux de fort soupir de plaisir

L'eau venait claquait contre nos deux corps imbriqués, se mélangeant à nos sueurs qui perlaient sur nos corps.

Graduellement nos soupirs devinrent des gémissements, c'est sa voie mélodieuse qui donnait le rythme de notre fusion.

Je glissais en elle avec douceur et lenteur, prenant le temps de ressentir chaque immixtions, la faisant mienne encore et encore. Je me ravissais de la tiédeur de son corps qui rafraichissait l'incandescence de ma peau.

Je voyais sur son visage le plaisir que je lui donnais s'accroitre à chaque vas et viens et je me délectais de cette vision. Mon corps frissonnait du plaisir que je prenais

Dans un dernier coup de rein, à peine plus fort que les autres, je sentis Nessy se contracter de nouveau, mais plus violement que précédemment, autour de moi. Ses jambes se resserrèrent brutalement, son cri aigu rompit le silence de la propriété, faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux. L'orgasme qui vint l'étreindre m'emporta également dans les délices de la félicité, me faisant crier mon plaisir dans un râle rauque et profond.

Les vers de Carlisle me revinrent à l'esprit et ils ne m'avaient jamais parut aussi limpide. Rien sur cette terre n'avait d'égal bonheur que de faire l'amour avec Nessy. C'était une symbiose, une alchimie parfaite. C'était tellement magique que cela en était presque illusoire, presque car ma Nessy était bel et bien pelotonné dans le creux de mes bras, sa joue posé sur mon épaule j'aurai voulu rester ainsi toute ma vie.

Après avoir fait l'amour avec ma douce, j'étais sortie de la piscine entrainant Nessy avec moi. J'avais revêtu mon pantalon et m'était affalé dans l'herbe, heureux, rassasié et comblé.

J'avais pris la main de Renesmée, l'empêchant de se rhabillé, et l'avait incité à s'allonger sur mon torse. Laissant sa peau se réchauffer au soleil. Mes doigts aussi légers qu'un pétale de fleur, venaient effleurer ses épaules, ses reins, ses fesses. Par moment les lèvres de Nessy venaient embrasser, chastement, ma clavicule, mon cou ou mon épaule. Moi je me noyais dans la senteur de ses cheveux.

Deux heures plus tard, nous n'avions pas bougé d'un millimètre, nous répétant sans cesse tout l'amour que nous nous portions.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit ouvrir les yeux. Nessy releva la tête de mon épaule et je basculai la mienne en arrière. C'est sans joie que je vis la famille Cullen au grand complet, planté derrière nous! Enfermé dans notre bulle de bonheur nous ne les avions même pas sentis arrivé.

Rapidement Esmée recouvrit le corps nu de Nessy avec une serviette et cette dernière s'enveloppa dedans avant de se relever. Je bondis sur mes pieds et jaugea les arrivants. La tension était presque palpable.

Carlisle ne m'accorda pas un regard, préférant tenir à l'œil la moindre réaction de ses enfants.

Après m'avoir regardé durement, Emmet pouffa de rire et parti s'assoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Préférant assister au spectacle plutôt que d'y participer

Jasper ne sembla pas me juger, mais avec lui c'était toujours difficile à dire. Par contre il ne fit rien pour détendre l'atmosphère, préférant rejoindre Emmet qui ne s'était toujours pas calmé.

Alice paraissait plus choqué de voir le maillot de bain qui flottait dans la piscine que la situation dans laquelle elle avait surpris sa nièce.

A voir Rosalie, je savais qu'elle se contenait de ne pas m'arracher mes précieux bijoux pour me les enfoncer au fond de la gorge comme me l'avait si bien fait remarqué Carlisle.

Edward avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sa position, son expression et ses yeux noir me ramenèrent brutalement dix ans en arrière dans la salle de bain du premier étage de la villa.

Et Bella!!. Si ma sœur pouvait me faire peur quand elle se mettait en colère c'était un ange en comparaison de l'expression de Bella.

C'est dingue j'avais une persistante et sournoise impression que ça allait mal finir cette histoire!!!

Je regardais tour à tour mon ange et la famille Cullen. D'un coté j'avais une famille qui était prête à me lapider, Bella en tête suivi de très prés par Edward, de l'autre j'avais la plus formidable femme que la terre ai porté. Ma moitié, la pièce manquante au puzzle de ma vie, mon imprégnée tout simplement.

Aurai je du la repousser?

J'aurai été bien fou si je l'avais fait. non?!

* * *

***j'ai bien quelques idées sympa pour cette scene mais je les garde pour une autre fic**

**voili, voila, c'est la fin de ma fic, merci encore à toutes celles qui l'on lu et qui ont prit le temps de laisser un message. j'espere revenir rapidement avec une nouvelle histoire qui sera toujours lègere, drôle(j'espere)et bien sur avec lemon! **

**allez les filles laissez moi pleins de com pour la fin! merci et à bientôt**


End file.
